YU GI Oh! My Goddess!
by Chibi Cricket
Summary: Yugi has accidentally called the Goddess Hotline, and Skuld is the one to appear!The two have been on small adventures, from school to being summoned into 1485!Skuld is the Rose Duelist?And she's missing Yugi? R&R CHAP.18 UP! Finally
1. Why did grandpa leave me with a goddess?

Akina Tori: HELLO PEOPLES! Hikari and Kyukyo went out for vacation.. *points to empty chairs with a sign 'Gone to Hawaii'* *sighs*  
  
Akina Tori: NOW! I will recruit new peeps for my disclaimers!*calls 1-555-GODDESS* Heeheehee..  
  
Voice: Hello, this is the Goddess Relief Section, we are sending a goddess for you right now..  
  
Akina Tori: FWAHAHAHAHA! *Hangs up phone, then runs to her bathroom infront of the mirror, it shines, and Belldandy appears*  
  
Belldandy: Good day.. Wha--  
  
Akina Tori: I WISH THAT SKULD AND URD WAS HERE, AND THAT YOU THREE WILL STAY HERE AND KEEP ME COMPANY.. Until this story is finished..  
  
Belldandy: But I have a contract with Keiichi..  
  
Akina Tori: *rushes to her room* *pushes closet doors open* *Keiichi is there tied up*  
  
Keiichi: Hey Bell...*sighs*  
  
Akina Tori: That settles that problem.. NYAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Belldandy: *sighs* *sign on her head glows, light goes to Yggdrasil, yadda yadda yadda.. Skuld and Urd appears*  
  
Urd, Skuld: huh?  
  
Akina Tori: Now I'm not lonely! YAY! Belldandy, the disclaimer!  
  
Bellandy: Akina Tori does not own Oh My Goddess! or Yu-Gi-Oh!...If she did, it would be the end of the universe..  
  
~ yugi ~ ~* yami*~ | skuld |  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Skuld is now a young lady, and has completed her magical training with the help of one of her older siblings, Belldandy. Now she is a First Class, Type Two, Unlimited Goddess, like she has always dreamed to be. Knowing that her powers come from caring and giving love to the mortals, she was able to go from maintenance, to the goddess relief. Now she would never be lonely!  
  
Instead of her childish goddess clothing, she has more elegant clothing, but still has the form of her younger form. ( AT: to lazy right now to describe.. Skuld: I'M HURT!*pouts* )  
  
" Bye Sister! I promise to visit you.. Oh, and you to Urd, " said Skuld, and Urd couldn't go back to heaven since she has forty-five more years to go, because of her license suspension.  
  
" Bye Skuld! We'll miss you! " said Belldandy, while Urd just stood there, being jealous of her younger sister. Keiichi still waved good bye to Skuld, anyhow she didn't even mention a good bye to Keiichi. Skuld still has her immature ways. The door to Yggdrasil has been open, the sky clouds over, and soon turns pink, like a sunset. A blue light shines through the clouds, and hits Skuld. She starts to float up, her ebony hair waving like a banner. She says 'Good-Bye' for the last time, and then disappears into the Heavens.  
  
!~* GRANDPA! I'M STARVING! *~!  
  
Yugi returned to the game shop, after a boring day of school. He drops his back-pack on the ground, and runs into the kitchen to see his grandpa. Now-a-days, his grandpa has been making after school snacks for him.  
  
" WHAT? Where is he?-- GRANDPA?! " yelled Yugi, and he looks around the empty game shop while Yami appeared by his side.  
  
" What's wrong aibou? " he asked.  
  
" Grandpa's gone. I could ell since he wasn't in the kitchen, " said Yugi, sighing, while Yami just points to a note on the refrigerator.  
  
" Oh! " he said, doing a small 'eh-heh', and grabs the note from the refrigerator.  
  
" Dear Yugi-  
  
We ran out of food already! Have you been sneaking more snacks? Getting down to the point, I went to the grocery store, I'll be back in a hour..  
  
- Grandpa " Yami and Yugi read aloud, then Yugi sighs.  
  
" Aibou.. " said Yami.  
  
" Yes? " asked Yugi.  
  
" Is it true you sneak snacks out of the refrigerator? " asked Yami.  
  
" Sometimes, I stopped eating lunch to save up some money for this once card I want, and I;ve been extra hungery! " said Yugi.  
  
Yami could only smirk, and he disappears. Yugi's stomach growls, and to take his mind off of hunger, he then wonders how Jounouchi's been doing. Yugi hasn't seen him ever since he battled Malik, being busy and all. Yugi runs over to the phone, and picks it up. He dials the numbers quite quickly. Did he dial over seven numbers? He remember Jounouchii's phone number being 155-463.  
  
The phone rings, then he hears the phone being picked up.  
  
" Hey Jou- " Yugi was cut off be a female voice, first thinking it was Serenity.  
  
" Hello, welcome to the Goddess Relief Section, we will be sending someone right away, " said the voice, then it hangs up.  
  
" Wha-? " said Yugi, blinking.  
  
~* Do not tell me you dialed the wrong number. *~  
  
~ It's easy to do, it's nothing big! I bet it's just a joke on a message machine; people get creative with message tones. ~ thought Yugi back, reassuring Yami, as he waited for the 'beep'.  
  
~* Message Machine? *~ asked Yami, never hearing about that contraption before.  
  
The water in the sink bubbles suddenly. A hole opens up, and light emits from it. When the light dims, out comes Skuld, in her usual twirling fashion.  
  
" GOOD AFTERNOON! " she said happily, this was her first customer, and the first wish she will grant. Finally she was doing the job of a true goddess!  
  
Yugi jumps back in shock, gaping at her. Who was she?  
  
Skuld looks down at Yugi, then she giggles. Soon that giggle, turns into a laugh.  
  
" YOUR. HAHA .SO. HEEHEE .TINY! " she said inbetween laughs, Yugi just blushed, while Yami, in his soul room, growls.  
  
" Everyone seems to notice that.. " said Yugi sighing ", anyways.. Hello! My name is Yugi. "  
  
Skuld tries to stop laughing, when she noticed that her sister would disapprove of this. Maybe Kami-sama will lower her down to a Second Class, Type Two?  
  
" Yeah, yeah. I already know your name, Yugi Mouto.. So, what do you wish for? " asked Skuld.  
  
" What do I wish for? " he asked, Skuld sighs. She was hoping she didn't have to explain such a simple thing!  
  
" You have called the Goddess Hotline, no? I can grant you only one wish. It can be from the richest person on earth, to being famous. But we goddesses rather not grant wishes that deal with destroying the earth, ruling the earth, giving powers, ex cetra. " said Skuld.  
  
~ Malik and Yami Bakura would just love to have her.. ~  
  
~* No kidding. She seems like a little brat though, I could tell by the type of mind she has. *~  
  
~ Yami! ~  
  
" Sooo? " asked Skuld, getting impatient.  
  
~ What to wish for.. Being the best Duelist? No, I'm already that. The rarest card? I'm not that power hungry. World Peace? That'll just waste a wish! ~  
  
" How long can you wait? " asked Yugi. Skuld just widened her eyes, she doesn't want to stay her for too long!  
  
| What if I end up like my sister? NOOOO! |  
  
" I stay here, until you make your wish." said Skuld, sighing, she had forgotten all about that part.  
  
" Great! " said Yugi, smiling, liking that he wasn't pressured. Skuld jumps down from the portal, and the hole in the water closed.  
  
" How do you do that? " asked Yugi.  
  
" It's my simple transportation medium, that's all " said Skuld, putting her hands on her hips, looking down at Yugi.  
  
" Uuummm, can you shrink yourself? " asked Yugi.  
  
" Of course! Any goddess can do that! " said Skuld. She became smaller, yet younger at the same time, until she was about Yugi's size, and looked like when she first appeared in front of Keiichi   
  
She shuddered.  
  
| Good thing that incident didn't happen with this guy |  
  
~* She's really starting to get on my nerves.. *~  
  
~ Calm down Yami, I think she hasn't been here this long before.. Now what should I wish for? ~  
  
~* My memory? *~  
  
~ We could recover your memory anytime! This is a wish for ANYTHING! We have the god cards, we could get back you memory anytime now. Until I have anough time.. ~  
  
~* Then I can't help you aibou.. *~  
  
Skuld started to glare at Yugi.   
  
| Why was he so silent? |  
  
" Well? There must of been a reason to shrink me! WHATS TAKIN' SO LONG? " said Skuld, while Yugi snapped out of his conversation with Yami.  
  
" Sorry, " said Yugi. The door bell rang, and Yugi quickly ran to get the door. While Skuld just crossed her arms, impatiently. Yugi opened the door, Yugi wasn't srprised that it was Anzu.  
  
" Hey Yugi! Mr. Chikushogakkou said that you forgotten your Math Homework. " said Anzu, and Skuld walked up to Yugi's side, wondering what's taking so long.  
  
" Oh? Hello! Are you one of Yugi's new friends? " asked Anzu, emphasizing the word 'new'.  
  
" Who said we're friends? I'm just temporarily staying here! " said Skuld, then Anzu just noticed how odd her clothing was looking, she does look like a foreign person, that's for sure. Skuld then pivots, and walks back to the kitchen..  
  
" Sorry Anzu... She's.... umm... My mom's sister's, friend's daughter! " said Yugi, Anzu looking confused for a few moments, then smiles.  
  
" Okay then! See you around Yugi! " she said, then waves a good bye, and walks off.  
  
" Good one, should barrow that.. " said Skuld, laying in mid air, watching that phrase, Yugi sighing. Now Skuld closes her eyes. Now she feels the magic emitting from this boy. She noticed that he was completely happy, but somehow, he was able to call Yggdrasil, and that he had the qualities for a wish.   
  
| Now what is going on in his mind? |  
  
~* Figured out a wish for you. *~  
  
~ What? ~  
  
~* I wish you could teach her manners.. *~ Yami grumbled..  
  
~ Yami... ~ Yugi sighed mentally.  
  
Yugi noticed Skuld started to land on her feat, then she opens her eyes looking quite sad.   
  
Since she heard the wish, and couldn't tell the difference between the two voices, she had to except this wish. Skuld sighed, and prepared for the hardest thing in her life. She had promised to visit her sister, which was pretty much a wish to a goddess! How could she break her promise? For now she had to stay here, until she learned manners. Which will never happen.  
  
| So, does each goddess have to face this fate? Why are humans tempted to keep goddesses? |  
  
TO BE CONTINUE!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Skuld: HEY GUYS! Akina Tori promised to let Urd and I go if you review! COME ON! REVIEW! I DUN WANNA STAY HERE!  
  
Akina Tori: *smirk smirk*  
  
Urd: Are you sure she is gonna' to keep that promise?  
  
Belldandy: Oh! Poor dear, Keiichi? Are you alright? *tries to untie the ropes*  
  
Keiichi: Oh boy, this is going to be a long story..  
  
Akina Tori: JA NE FOR NOW!   
  
Has been proof read and rewritten. 


	2. Now you see me, now you don't!

Akina Tori: YAY! I knew this one will get reviews..  
  
Urd: Hhhmmm, beating up Yami would be fun.. Only if my license wasn't suspended..  
  
Skuld: With the wish... It wasn't exactly a wish.. But heck, I am still a trainee.. Besides, I took a look into that chibi person's mind to see what's up with the silence.. No biggy.  
  
Balldandy: SKULD! Your not allowed to look into your customer's mind!  
  
Keiichi: Oh boy, good thing Skuld's license isn't suspended..  
  
Skuld: WWAAAAHHH! I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE URD!  
  
Akina Tori: *sweat drops* Hoi, back to typing..  
  
Skuld: YOUUUU! IT WAS YOUR FAULT I HAVE TO BE STUCK WITH THIS CHIBI PERSON!  
  
Akina Tori: It is? Oh yeah! Is Oh! My Goddess! come from clamp? I thought it was from Dark Horse.. Ah, well, how am I suppose to know? I'm the dumb donkey.. Urd! The disclaimer!  
  
Urd: She doesn't own any of use, or the peeps in the story..  
  
Akina Tori: Uuuhh, not very detailed, but a good discalimer.. x.x;; on with the show!  
  
~ Yugi ~ ~* Yami *~ | Skuld |  
  
!~* The faithful wish.. *~!  
  
As Skuld lowers herself carefully to the ground, she becomes taller, until to her normal height, and the age of when she came here. ( NOW I'LL DESCRIBE THE CLOTHING! ) At the ending tips of her ebony hair is a ribbon tied into a loose bow. She has tight white gloves on, but her fingers aren't covered with the white cloth. The gloves lead up beyond the loose sleeves that covers her shoulder. There is a loose shirt, decorated with red ribbons that was white, and red inside. She has a gold choker on her neck, with chains hanging loosely on it, and she has a flowing skirt, decorated with golden chains as well. Her feat have red cloth wrapped around them, showing the toes, and the heel.   
  
Skuld frowns. She had heard the wish, or read it within this child's mind, now she has to accept it. This would be a hard one.  
  
" What's wrong? " asked Yugi, he couldn't help to be in his sensitive mood.  
  
Skuld looks up at the ceiling, and closes her eyes. Her teardrop symbol on her forehead started to glow, then shooting up it's blue light to Yggdrasil. Plates, pots and pans, papers, etc. start to fly around. Her clothing starts to flow, as the house lit up with the blue light.  
  
~* Yugi! Duck! *~  
  
Yugi did what he was told, and he just dodged a flying knife.  
  
~* This girl might not even be a goddess! She's going to kill you! *~  
  
~ Possibly an accident.... ~  
  
The blue light faded away, and the light that Skuld was sending up to Yggdrasil vanished.  
  
The kitchen tools seem float lightly to the ground, as the wind in the kitchen disappears, and Skuld opens her eyes. Everything still for a moment. She frowns even more, looking at her almost-bare feat.  
  
" Your...wish...has..been..ac-accepted, " Skuld called out quietly.  
  
" WHAT!? " bellowed Yugi, he didn't even wish! Or was it Yami? He didn't know she could read minds!  
  
~ Yami! You spoiled it for me! ~  
  
~* Sorry aibou.. *~  
  
Skuld looks up quickly, noticing she did a wish that wasn't technically for wishing!  
  
" Hey Chibi! Where in Niflheim is the phone? " asked Skuld.  
  
" Its Yugi, and the phone is over there, " he said, pointing to the right, where the phone he used to call the Goddess Hotline. He is still a little sad about the wish, but what was he going to wish for anyway? Now, what in the world is Niflheim?  
  
~ Hey Yami? ~  
  
~* Yes Aibou.. *~  
  
~ What is Niflheim? ~  
  
~* No clue.. *~  
  
Skuld rushed over to the phone, and picked it up, dialing as quickly as she can.  
  
" Skuld, Goddess First Class, Unlimited, speaking, I wish to talk to Kami-sama.. " said Skuld, then she does some 'yes' and 'no'. She leans on the counter, tapping her fingers, then she hears the phone being picked up once again.  
  
" KAMI-SAMA! Please, get rid of the contract, it wasn't the right wish! " said Skuld, before The Almighty One could answer.  
  
" Skuld, I can't do that, it is already in Yggdrasil system. Besides, this wish will do you good. You have been starting to get careless, and now you are old enough to get punished for your faults. You know what happens when a goddess become careless, or do you not? " asked Kami-Sama.  
  
" But--, " said Skuld, then she sighs, and continues, " yes, I do know. Thank you for your time, I'll be going on full filling this customer's wish. Good Bye. "  
  
Skuld then hangs up, and heaves a heavier sigh than before.  
  
" I can't reverse your wish, even if you break the contract. Kami-sama wants me here, for some stupid reason, " said Skuld, " do you mind if---? "  
  
Skuld was then cut off.  
  
" Sure! You could stay, it is our fault for keeping you here anyway! " said Yugi, Skuld just blinked, and that was all.  
  
" What do you mean 'our'? It's not my fault I'm here, " said Skuld, Yugi just sighed deeply.  
  
" I didn't mean you. I meant Yami and I, " correcting himself, and Skuld just became more baffled.  
  
What's up with this mortal?  
  
Yugi and Skuld heard a bells chiming from the game shop doorway, and Grandpa was home from shopping.  
  
" Can you shrink now? Quickly! Before Grandpa sees! He'll might think I am really an idiot if he sees me with another tall girl. " said Yugi, thinking about what happened with Anzu when Grandpa didn't see her since she was about Yugi's size now.  
  
( If you don't know what happened, look in the Manga of Number One.. then you'll understand. )  
  
Skuld just looks annoyed, then shrinks yet again, while becoming younger. She noticed about the odd looking clothing, so she clasps her hands together, and the clothing on her glows blue, and becomes flowing ribbons. The blue ribbons of light moves around, forming a different shape, and disappears. She is wearing a white jacket, zipped up. The cuffs of the jacket are red, and she wearing a mini skirt, the cloth inside of it was red as well. She is wearing shoes that are white, with the red tear drop symbol on them, like on her forehead. Grandpa then burst through the kitchen door.  
  
" YUGI! I'M HOME! " he yelled, Yugi just covering his ears. Skuld was unaffected with the loud voice, since she is a goddess after all.  
  
" Hello Grandpa, " Yugi said quietly, and sighing.  
  
" Aaaahhh, maybe I should of stayed at the grocery store longer eh, Yugi? " said Grandpa, teasing as he looked over at Skuld. Skuld did an angry 'humph'.  
  
" Grandpa, " said Yugi looking down, and a faint blushing was seen, then continues, " can umm.. what's your name again? "   
  
" SKULD! " yelled Skuld angrily, then crosses her arms.  
  
" Can Skuld stay over here for a while? She, for some odd reason, can't go back home, " said Yugi.  
  
" Well then, continue! It was your fualt after all! " cried out Skuld, now giving up on him, and started exploring her new home for a while.   
  
| Why can't people these days use common sense? |  
  
Yugi just sighed, and told the story to his Grandpa. Grandpa was nodding the whole time, and acted like he was listening.  
  
" So, you got a 'Goddess'? Young lads these days, give their girl friends odd names, " said Grandpa. Skuld heard this, and fumed.  
  
" I'M NOT HIS GIRL FRIEND! I am Skuld, First Class Goddess, Type Two, Unlimited. Here! I'll prove it! " said Skuld, as she gets two glasses of water, putting one on the left side of the kitchen, the other on the right. Then Skuld climbs up on the kitchen table.  
  
" Observe! " said Skuld.  
  
" Try to be careful, " said Yugi.  
  
She then puts her foot on the glass, but balances perfectly. It bubbles, then a small pinkish hole opens up, and a white light emits from it. She sinks into the hole, anyhow it's a tiny glass, she fits into it perfectly. The hole closes up, and the bubbles disappear. Grandpa looking around, repeating 'where did she go?', while Yugi tried to calm him down, telling him to watch. On the other side of the kitchen, the glass of water bubbles once again. The hole appears, light shoots out from it, and Skuld reappears in her twirling fashion once again. This time she couldn't float over the glass, and landed on the counter.  
  
Skuld shakes, panting, Grandpa stood there shocked, and Yugi rushed by her side.  
  
" How does she do that? " asked Grandpa.  
  
" Whats wrong? " asked Yugi, as Skuld got off the table.  
  
" Goddesses sometimes have... a hard time.. keeping their physical.. body here.. Since.. I am new to this.. it's hard transporting.. to one dimension.. to the other.. in short notice.. " gasping for breathe a couple of times, first going to answer Grandpa's question.  
  
" They have to use.... magic to be visible for here... For we live.. in a ten dimensional.. world, while you.. live in a four.. dimensional world.. Yet Yggdrasil helps us out getting out.. and into heaven, " Skuld continued, as Yugi helped her into a chair.  
  
" So.. ? " said Yugi, wanting her to get to the point, but not in a 'hurry-up!' kind of voice. Skuld just glared, as her regular breathing pattern came back.  
  
" Let's just say, we have to have help from Yggdrasil at times, " said Skuld, getting the glass of water from the counter, to the table, to use as an example later.  
  
" If you really want me to go into detail on how I am here, and how I can transport around, try not to get bored. I am a fully ten dimensional organism, and it's hard to be constructed in a world with a super string that creates a four dimensional world. Yet Yggdrasil is fully ten dimensional, and can make your four dimension super string equal to our ten dimensional super string. Then Yggdrasil can easily put me here in your world. Before you ask me what Yggdrasil is, it is the support system for goddesses while we are in this universe. Now back to transporting. Since Yggdrasil isn't really helping me out now, like with my sister Belldandy, I can only exist in Hyperspace. Now to see me, say I push this ten dimensional hand though the four dimensional water, " said Skuld, now putting her hand in the water, then continues, " part of me intersects with the water. If there is a four dimensional organism exist in that four dimensional plane, it would be able to see the intersection of my hand. I am able to be visible if my hyper dimensional body still intersects with your dimensional plane. Now, what happens if I remove my hand from the water? " she said, then removes her hand from the water like she said, then continued once more ", From your point of view, I have left your universe. My hand could be hovering above the water, but you wouldn't know that, now would you? So I have left your dimension for the moment, and returned to hyperspace. Now back to the topic of you able to see me, to be here completely, I have to expand energy from me. If I stop expanding the energy from me, I could be sitting next to you, yet be invisible, " said Skuld. Then she takes a deep breathe, Grandpa seems to be close to being asleep, while Yugi just rested his head on the table. Yet, Yami was listening actively in his soul room.  
  
~* Goddesses are quite interesting.. *~  
  
~ Sort-of.. She didn't have to put detail into it though.. ~ said Yugi, yawning in his head.  
  
" Anyway, Yggdrasil helps goddess when they are on this dimension, by giving us energy. That's what my symbol on my forehead is for. And that's it, " said Skuld, noticing that she's putting everyone to sleep.  
  
" Time for me to go to bed. Is there anywhere for me to sleep? " said Skuld.  
  
" You mean, goddess sleep? " asked Grandpa.  
  
" DUH! We get tired to you know. With all this energy expanding stuff. Ya' know? " said Skuld.  
  
" Well, if your staying here for a while, might as well enroll you for school, or people will get suspicious for a young girl hanging around here, " said Grandpa.  
  
" WHAT!?!?!? " yelled Skuld.  
  
" This isn't my true form! But since Yugi wants me to be like this, I can't refuse a request! Anyhow I wish deeply I could, " said Skuld.  
  
" Well then, you'll might help Yugi out in school, his grades are slipping anyway, " said Grandpa.  
  
" Don't remind me, " groaned Yugi, his teachers this year are a bore. He couldn't help it!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! -------------------------------------- Skuld Urd: *sleeping*  
  
Belldandy: *still trying to untie the ropes*  
  
Keiichi: *looks almost like a zombie without his sleep*  
  
Akina Tori: Uhhhh.... Please review! JA NE!  
  
Akina Tori: WAKE UPPPPPP! Theres another chapter coming!  
  
*everybody jumps*  
  
Akina Tori: BETTER! Much better.   
  
This chapter was proof read and re written. 


	3. The first day of school

Akina Tori: HIYA PEEP'S! Since a few people are still with me. I felt like updating this story, on the next day. I'm quick huh?  
  
Skuld: OH NO! I forgot my moonrock bracelet! *runs off*  
  
Akina Tori: Well, that's a hint of the next couple of chapters...  
  
Urd: Let me guess, Skuld runs away? Never knew that she had it in her.  
  
Belldandy: She'll might get her license suspended!  
  
Keiichi: Atleast Skuld will visit..  
  
Akina Tori: Who said she will visit? Who said she was running away?*whispers* STOP SPOILING!  
  
Keiichi, Belldandy, Urd: GOMMEN!  
  
__________________________  
  
|~* Mommy, I dun wanna wake up! *~|  
  
" Hey Skuld! I suppose goddesses need to eat, so breakfeast is ready! " said a familiar voice. An annoying light sunddenly shines into the room.  
  
" Go away.. It isn't time for my job yet.. " said Skuld, slipping herself into the sleeping bag. Sleeping Bag?  
  
| WHAT THE--!? |  
  
Skuld sits up quickly, brown eyes open, wide open.  
  
| It isn't a dream! |  
  
~* Darn, I could not laugh at her for having a bed head.. *~  
  
~ You do love revenge, don't you? I'm not surprise, she is a goddess after all.. She might even be more powerful than a millenium item! ~  
  
Skuld looks around again, then frowns. She was praying, even to Kami-sama, that it was a dream.  
  
" I'm coming, chibi, just cool your jets.. " she said, getting up.She noticed that yugi went off to dress in a different room, wash his face, and all the nice morning stuff. She goes down stairs, seeing a bowl of cereal waiting for her.  
  
" Good morning, Skuld. Got you a school uniform! " said Grandpa. Skuld just froze.  
  
| Might as well be in Niflheim! I'M GOING TO SCHOOL FOR GOD'S SAKE! Along with that, why I have to wear the uniform!? |  
  
" Oh... joy.. " she said, sitting down at the table, then she looks at the bowl of cereal.  
  
| Is this edible? |  
  
She watched Yugi come down stairs, and sit's at the table.  
  
" Good morning Yugi! Good morning Yami! " said Grandpa.  
  
| Yami? |  
  
" Good morning " said Yugi, then Yami appears by Yugi side.  
  
" Good morning, Grandpa " said Yami. Skuld just literally jumped out of her seat.  
  
| What in the name of Niflheim is going on? |  
  
" Oh yeah. I didn't introduce Yami to you, huh Skuld? " said Yugi, as he took a bite of cereal.  
  
" Good morning Skuld, I'm known as Yami. Yugi's other half. " said Yami, Skuld just then reconized that voice.  
  
" YOU! You were the one that wished me here! How did that wish get accepted when it wasn't Yugi's? OH KAMI-SAMA!? Why did you banish me into a world simular to Niflheim!? " said Skuld, now fuming. Yami got a little worried look, then vanished. He didn't want her to get even more angery, knowing that she could have enough power to blast this game shop into tiny pieces.  
  
" Your cereal is getting soggy.. " said Yugi, trying to change the subject.  
  
" Never mind. I'm not hungery.. I'll just.. get dressed. Hey erm, Mr. Motou? Where in the world is this 'uniform' " said Skuld.  
  
" It's the white box on the couch, " he said, and Skuld went off. Hoping the uniform won't make her look like an idiot. She picks up the box, and went into the bathroom, don't forget that she slams the door.  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
" Oh god. I should of known! I look...like.. an.. idiot! " said Skuld, seeing herself in a mirror.  
  
She is wearing a sailor fuku. The edges of the skirt are blue, while the rest is white. The shirt is white, with a blue bow, blue sleeve cuffs(with white buttons) and a blue sailor like 'cape'. Skuld sighs, might as well make the outfit perfect. She puts both of her pointer fingures togther. She spread them out, and a blue light, in a shape of a ribbon, is inbetween the two fingures, growing longer each inch she spreads out her fingures. She stops until it's a foot long, and it floats lightly to the ground. The light of the ribbon fades, and soon it's color was seen. Of course, the ribbon is blue. Skuld picks up the ribbon, and ties it into her ebony hair.  
  
" Now I don't look half bad! " she said, giving herself a wink. She heard a ring of bells infront the front. The gameshop door opens up, and Yugi exits out of the kitchen door, into the shop room.  
  
" Jounouchi! Your here! " Skuld heard. She peaks trhough the little crack of the kitchen door. There she sees a tall blond with, brown eyes, giving a wide smirk. By his side, was Anzu, Skuld presumed( wearing the same uniform ). For she saw her yesterday. Next down the line was yet another taller guy, with a brown pointed hair style, along with that, brown eyes.  
  
| I should of known I'll be stuck with freaks.. |  
  
She sunddenly felt a push on the back, and fell through the door, gaining her balance quickly. She almost made herself float, but then remembered she was infront of mortals.  
  
" Come on now Skuld! Don't be shy! " she heard behind her, it was Grandpa. She just turned around, and glared at him.  
  
" Hey Yug', who's that? " said that blonde boy.  
  
" It's that visitor I told you about Jounouchi, guess her name is Skuld.. " said Anzu.  
  
" That's a messed up name.. " said the guy with the brown hair.  
  
" Honda! " said Anzu, putting her hands on her hips. Skuld tries to keep her temper down, so she wouldn't be red in the face, and yelling at the top of her lungs. This is going to be a very long day.  
  
" Good morning. My name is Skuld, God-- eerrr. Please to meet you, " said Skuld, she forgot she wasn't doing her goddes relief job, besdies, it's a reflex she has.  
  
| Almost made a bad impression. Good manners + Kindness to mortals = HOME! This might be easier than I expected! |  
  
Honda, Jounouchi, and Anzu just looked at her confused. Was she going to say 'Goddess?' Yugi couldn't help to sigh, and to change the subject.  
  
" We're going to be late! Come on! " he said, Skuld just gave a glance that said ' thank you ', now it's her first time stepping out of a house. When she was over a Keiichi's, she had to stay at the temple, to annoy Urd, and be by her sister. Now she had to go to school.  
  
" Hey Yug', what's up wit' tha' markings? " said Jounouchi, bending down to whisper in Yugi's ear.  
  
" Uumm. It's her foreign tradition! " said Yugi. Skuld wanted her hammer so badly now, it was high enough to bonk Jounouchi's head, and little enough for Yugi's!( remember, she is Yugi's height ) She just grits her teath under her lips, and put on a straight face. She now knows that Yugi was small for his age, when she saw the high school she was going.  
  
| I look like an elementry student! Why did I have to shrink!? | she thought to herself, standing there. The bell does it chime, sending the student's to there class rooms.  
  
" Bye Skuld! We'll see you at lunch! " saud Yugi, waving, as Yugi and co. left Skuld standing there, and went to their classes.  
  
" But.. where do I go now? " she asked herself, and she went inside.  
  
" You must be the new student, Skuld, I'm the assitant principal.. " said a young women, just as Skuld entered the building.  
  
| They really like to give students welcome partys, huh. |  
  
" Er- yup! " said Skuld.  
  
" Here is your schedule. Your teachers will welcome you into your classes five minutes after the tarty bell. Any questions? " said the young women.  
  
" Nope.. " said Skuld, standing there, and the assistant principal gave her the schedule, and went off to the left.  
  
| People love to leave me.. |  
  
Skuld went off, to find her first class. It was English. To her, it would be such a simple class, goddesses must know every language there is possible. The tarty bell rung. She only has five minutes until she is late for the teacher's welcoming.  
  
" 1106.. Where in the world is 1106!? " she said, she looks to her right, then sweat drops. It was right there. She puts her schedule into her bag, and leaned against the hallway wall.  
  
" Okay, everyone is here.. " said the teacher's voice.  
  
| Darn, couldn't hear what my peers are.. |  
  
" Today we have a new student.. " overheard Skuld, then the door opens up.  
  
" You may come in.. " said a welcoming voice. Skuld peaks through the door first, then walks in.  
  
| OH MY GOD! Can't my life be a little bit more happier? |  
  
There, in the back row, was Yugi and company. Skuld face went a little pale.  
  
" Well? Introduce yourself. " said the teacher. Skuld gulped, and did a mental sigh.  
  
" H-hello. My name is Skuld, pleased t-to meet you. " she said, she couldn't help, but to falter it out. She felt atleast 58 pairs of eyes at her. Most of it was the male half. Few were jocks, seeing that there was a new shrimp. Few were preppy girls that eyed Skuld's forehead, thinking it's an odd use of makeup. Others are just regular students already bored of class. The teacher motioned Skuld to the back row, where Yugi and co. sat.  
  
| Welcome to Niflheim Skuld. Welcome to Niflheim.. |  
  
She walked slowly past a few rows of boys that eyed her, she was kawaii in her younger form after all. Then sat in the desk, next to Anzu. She put her bag down, and sighed.  
  
| Yep, today is going to be a long one.. Stupid ultimate force.. |  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Belldandy: Skuld's first day of School! I'm so proud!  
  
Urd: *laughs*  
  
Skuld: *has returned* Stop it Urd! *throws a Neo-Skuld bomd at urd*  
  
*KABOOM!*  
  
Skuld: Hope bombs are aloud in school. NYAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Akina Tori: Uuuuhhh, yeah.. *coughs up smoke* Well, please review, and see ya' later! 


	4. English, History, PE, Art, Math, Chemist...

Akina Tori: What boredness happens to you... I'm already writing this! I'm spoiling you..  
  
Urd: No kidding.. Where's Skuld?  
  
Akina Tori: In my bathroom, hating me..  
  
Urd: You got Skuld to hate you..? Hello best friend! *hugs*  
  
Skuld: SHUT-UP! I CAN HEAR YOU!  
  
Akina Tori: Can't.....breathe!  
  
Belldandy: Ah-hah! Your free Keiichi!  
  
Keiichi: *ropes fall off* Thanks Bell! I knew you could do it..  
  
Akina Tori: LET GO! Or.. *cough* I''l make you.. do the disclaimer!  
  
Urd: NNOOOO! *lets go*  
  
Akina Tori: Thanks.. Keiichi?*sing-song voice*  
  
Keiichi: Oh boy..  
  
Akina Tori: HIT IT!  
  
Keiichi: Akina Tori does not own the temporary guests of Oh! My Goddess! Plus, she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or she'll be in Japan..  
  
*answer to the one review question like thing*  
  
Akina Tori: Actually, Skuld pretty much acted like this in the Anime. Always saying ' I hate you! ' at Keiichi. In the dub version, when Keiichi was telling Skuld about how he feels anout Belldandy, Skuld thought to herself mentally ' I need her more than you '. Along with that, she tried to help Aoshima's motor cycle team( without Aoshima knowing ) by making them faster, so Keiichi would lose, the contract being broken, then Belldandy going home, and Skuld wouldn't be lonely. But Keiichi wins, and Skuld's plans were screwed up. Skuld is a little bit more nicer in the Manga, but ish still bratty. But as the manga progresses, Skuld grows, and becomes a young, non-bratty, lady.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
!~* HHHEEELLLPPPP! *~!  
  
Skuld just got the english book out, but didn't turn it to it's page number on the board. What's the use when you already know english.  
  
" Hello Skuld! Isn't this a great coincidence? What else do you have? " whispered Anzu, opening up the book.  
  
" Next is history, then Physical Education, Art, Math, Chemistry, then Science.. " said Skuld, in a hush voice as well.  
  
" Wow! Your going to most of the classes Yugi and I are at. Your only with Jounouchi and Honda at P.E. I feel sorry for you. " said Anzu, as she started reading about the different types of nouns. Skuld just sat there boredly, Anzu reading intentively, Jounouchi propping his book up to make a little wall for him to make his duel monsters deck perfect, Honda is reading a magazine with his book, and Yugi was doing the samething as Anzu.  
  
" Skuld! " said the teacher.  
  
" Yes, Mr...? " said Skuld, calmly.  
  
" Mr.Ch'ing.. " he said, " Now, sense you seem like you know everything, ( | I do | ) Tell me what catagory this noun goes in with this sentence. You are going to the principal's office. "  
  
Skuld just smirks.  
  
| Time to have fun.. |  
  
" You is under the third person catagory. To be more precise, It is a Third person, that is singular and plural. Along with Your, and you're, short for you are of course " said Skuld.  
  
The teacher just blinks.  
  
" You are correct.. " he said, kinda in a sad way.  
  
Whipsering could be heard all over class. Jounouchi and Honda couldn't help but snicker at the look of the teacher's face. Anzu looking surprised, Yugi groaning.  
  
~ Why did she have to show off? ~  
  
~* It is something young girls love to do I suppose *~  
  
Thirty minutes later, the bell rings, and the students get out of their boring prison. Anzu, Yugi, and Skuld head for History, while Jounouchi and Honda go for work shop. Skuld found out, that history wasn't easy. For she only knows Yggdrasil's history, more than the earth's history. Yugi is helping her catch up though, for he doesn't seem to sleep through this one, this class is working on Egypt. Skuld seemed to become fascinated on how humans back them, without electricity, can build such huge buildings. Just for a dead being! Yami resented that. He was a pharoah who lived near that time period anyway.  
  
" So, what is this called again? " asked Skuld.  
  
" Duel Monsters.. " said Yugi, showing Skuld, under the desk, his deck, with the Dark Magician turned up of course. Skuld sunddenly was uninterested.  
  
" And your telling me, that Ancient Egyptians used to play that game? Your losing your sanity Yugi! They didn't even had paper back then, only papyrus.. " said Skuld.  
  
" They played it with stone tablets, and in the shadow realm... Then " Yugi stops, noticing that Skuld lost interest. Yami would be the best at telling her. He lived during those times, and who knows. Maybe another person with an millenium item might spring up and capture Skuld just for a wish. Can be possible.  
  
| P.E... This one would be a living Niflheim.. |  
  
Skuld went to the girls locker rooms, then blushes. Noticing now, that she has to change from her school uniform, into P.E. clothes.  
  
Five Minutes Later  
  
Skuld is wearing a grey shirt with black shorts. She felt embarassed already, the teacher forcing her to put her hair into a pony tail. Along with that, she was stuck with Jounouchi and Honda, which kept fighting. Girls seem to run into her a lot when playing soccer, but Hondadn't help to shoo them off, while Jounouchii helped her up. Skuld then wishes she was at her taller state, so she could actually reach the girl's faces and slap em'! Skuld tried as her might not to use her powers, so she wouldn't freak anybody out by flying and such.  
  
| PUDDLES! NEED PUDDLES! I must get out of here! |  
  
When playing soccer, she was looking for puddles of water. From small to big. ANYTHING! Just then, the bell rings, and Skuld rushes to the locker rooms, changing, then heading towards art. Anzu was the only one she knew in this class. She always seemed to help Skuld with the pastels, for they always smeared, and mess Skuld up. Skuld never noticed how good she was at drawing with charcoal. Maybe all that blue printing helped her out.  
  
" So, you made machines? " asked Anzu.  
  
" Ever since I was little, I was always fascinated with machinary. Plus, I hated unuseful machines. I still do today. " said Skuld, and the bell rung, math is up next. Her absolute best subject. Skuld couldn't help but to smile, and sit at her desk, right in the middle of Yugi and Anzu. The Ultimate Force really is working today.  
  
| I was hoping it was a coincidence.. |  
  
" Good afternoon class! " said Mr.Chikushogakkou, the class responds in silence.  
  
" Now to start off this class, how about a problem to warm those brains up! " he said.  
  
" Now, what's 4 and 3/2 divided by 6/4 and subtract 4 and 7/8! " he said, Skuld jumping up from her desk, forgetting that she had to raise her hand in schools.  
  
" 1/8...! " said Skuld, the attention was brought to her, and the teacher blinked, surprised that she figured it out so quickly.  
  
" That is correct.. " he said, the student's sigh, they didn't have to think today.  
  
" Skuld.. " said Mr.Chikushogakkou..  
  
" Yeah? " she asked, sitting back down.  
  
" Raise your hand next time. " he said.  
  
" Yeah, sure.. " she said, Anzu sighed. Anzu was hoping that Skuld was bad at math, for she wanted help with Yugi's homework. Now that he has Skuld over at his house, she can help him. Another thirty minutes passed, and the bell rung. Skuld acing every math question there was. Next was Lunch. Skuld didn't eat anything, while Yugi did the samething, still trying to save up for that card. The rest were having fun eating, joking, Skuld couldn't help to laugh at times. Then it was Chemistry, plus she was alone in this class. She thanked Kami-sama for this. For the whole period, Ms. Tao and Skuld had a debate, then it went to a chemical chart knowing contest. Though, she couldn't help to notice a boy with white hair and brown eyes.  
  
" What's water? " asked Ms. Tao.  
  
" HA! Running out of substances? H2O of course! What is mercury made up of? " said Skuld.  
  
The bell finally rung, and the students were almost sad. Ms. Tao and Skuld were almost going to slaughter reach other. Except for one, that boy, he was to mature for this, and got up, acting like it was just a waste of a good class. Skuld went on to science. Yugi was the only person she knew in this class.  
  
| Oh great.. |  
  
With the workings of the ultimate force, she had to sit at the same lab table of Yugi. Skuld almost fell asleep in this class. The teacher talking about how the evolution of animals happen and such. Thirty long, and boring minutes, the bell finally rung. Skuld went off to the girls bathroom.  
  
" Skuld? " said that voice, she heard it in the morning, and heard it when she first came here.  
  
" What!? " said Skuld, turning around, Yugi and co. behind her.  
  
| Not surprised.. |  
  
" Your going the wrong way, the exit is at the right of our last class, not left.. " said Yugi..  
  
" I... just.. Need to go to the bathroom. You go on ahead. I'll meet you back at the gameshop.. " said Skuld, Yugi shrugged, and went off to be free from school. Skuld enters the bathroom quickly. Plugging the drain, then turning on the water. She looks around, seeing a few girls got out, everything was clear of humans. She then floats up, until her shoes barely touch the water. It bubbles, and the hole appears again, Skuld vanishing. Over at the Turtle Game Shop, Grandpa pours himself some hot tea. Then it bubbles, Grandpa exaiming it.  
  
" Must be hotter than I expected.. " he said to himself. Then a hole opens up again, Skuld reappearing.  
  
" I thought I was going to crack if I didn't use any Goddess techniques today.. " she said to herself. Then she noticed that her skin was red, and it felt like she was going to burst into flames.  
  
" OW OW! HOT HOT! " she said, Grandpa looking up at Skuld. He wasn't surprised to see her coming home the short way.  
  
" Hello Skuld, welcome home " he said, Skuld couldn't help to ignore the burnt spots now.  
  
" This isn't really home! If I was back in Heaven, then I was home! " she said, floating back to the ground.  
  
" Your temporary home then.. " said Grandpa, and bells rung, Yugi was home.  
  
" Hey Grandpa.. " said Yugi.  
  
" Hello Yugi! How was school? " he asked.  
  
" Not as boring. Skuld! I should of known, Anzu was getting worried about you, thinking that you were lost. " said Yugi.  
  
" So? " said Skuld, then she walked to the small den, and plopped onto the couch. It was such a long day. Yet, she experienced things, that a goddess might never see. Yugi and co., remind her of her mini goddess adventures.  
  
" Urd, Belldandy, Keiichi.. " she said to herself. She promised to visit them, she even kind-of promised to Keiichi!  
  
" What are you talking about, who's Belldandy? " asked Yugi. She sighed, she forgotten that it was hard getting privacy here, with such curious young mortals. Skuld also noticed that she was even more homesick before.  
  
| That temple would never be my home. But, I wonder how Belldandy and Urd are doing? If they found out what happened to me, Urd you laugh her ass off, and Belldandy would be ashamed of me... |  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Akina Tori: Aawww, poor Skuld..  
  
Urd: Don't pity her..  
  
Belldandy: Well, I know we'll see her, right Akina?  
  
Akina Tori: Possibly..  
  
Keiichi: At least Bell and I got some time together.  
  
Skuld: HEY! I'm still here! Don't get to mushy on me now!  
  
Akina Tori: Well, reviews would be nice. See ya' later! 


	5. Two Runaways!

Akina Tori: Skuld will runaway!  
  
Skuld: I WILL BE AWAY FROM CHIBI PERSON!  
  
Urd: *pat's skuld on the head* I'm proud of you..  
  
Skuld: Don't touch me..  
  
Belldandy: Urd!  
  
Keiichi: I'll prepare you a bed!  
  
Belldandy: Keiichi...  
  
Keiichi: WHAT!?  
  
Akina Tori: Well, then.. uuhhh... ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!  
  
Everyone: *stares at Skuld*  
  
Skuld: NANI!? Oh.. She doesn't own anything.. okay?  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
!~* SIR! Have you seen a lost Goddess? *~!  
  
Skuld still lays back on the couch.  
  
" Hey Yugi? " she asked, trying to mask the loss of her family.  
  
" Yeah? " he said, working on his homework ( Skuld finished all of hers at school.. )  
  
" Do we have to go to school everyday? " asked Skuld.  
  
" Not everyday. We get Saturday and Sunday off, why? " said Yugi, now looking up from his homework.  
  
Skuld jumps up, and spins around at Yugi.  
  
" WHEN'S SATURDAY!? " she said. Yugi jumpped from the kitchen table, not really expecting her to yell.  
  
" Tommarrow.. " he said.  
  
" YES! " said Skuld. She jumps up and down, while a plan forms in her head. She rushes up stairs, enters Yugi's room, and slams the door behind her. Yugi just blinked. Yami appeared by Yugi's side.  
  
" What made her so happy? " asked Yami.  
  
" Tommarrow is Saturday, guess she's happy she gets a couple of days off of school.. While I have a weekend filled with homework! " said Yugi.  
  
It was midnight, and Skuld opened up the door, Yugi still doing homework, he wanted to finish so he can have a free weekend. Yami was by his side, helping Yugi out, since Skuld wasn't there. Skuld was in her younger goddesses clothes, because Yugi still wanted her his height. On her sleeping bag was a note, as she opened the door a little bit more, and crept down the stairs. She stopped expanding her energy, so she vanished into thin air, when Yugi looked at her direction. Skuld crept to the Kitchen, yet she noticed that Yami was looking right in her direction. Skuld opened the door silently, until it was barely a cracked, yet she slipped through.  
  
" NYAHA! I did it! " she said, then she shut the door. Yugi heard that much.  
  
" Yami, tell me you heard that? " asked Yugi. Yami nodded, he even seen Skuld do that. Yugi jumped out of his seat and ran out the door, Yami disappearing. Through the glass door of the game shop, he could see Skuld, with a mechanical broom...?  
  
" Skuld!? What are you doing? People could see you! " said Yugi, Skuld jumped.  
  
" Have you noticed, that it's in the middle of the night, and everyone's asleep. Yet you are up, little humans like you should be asleep! " said Skuld, acting motherly like. Yugi just did an anime sweat drop.  
  
" As you can see, I am going on a trip. " she said, getting on the broom.  
  
" What about me? " asked Yugi.  
  
~* What about us? *~  
  
" You have to stay here. YOU TOO YAMI! Besides, you didn't finsih your homework. " said Skuld.  
  
| If you came, Urd will have a ball.. |  
  
" I'm almost done.. " said Yugi, he wanted to go with Skuld. You never know, where a goddess takes her trips.  
  
" I'm just going to get my moonrock bracelets, that Urd stole from me, and come back.. " lied Skuld, Yugi just looked down, sadden.  
  
| OH GOD! That is... just... to... |  
  
Skuld sighed.  
  
| Keiichi and Yugi would make pretty good friends. Kami-sama would have my head if he doesn't come along. Yami did say he was the one to teach me manners.. OH NO! I'm making reason's for him to come!? |  
  
" Hop on.. I'm just doing this once.. This isn't a kiddy ride, you know? " said Skuld, Yugi smiled, and got on behind Skuld. Skuld pushed forward, and the mechanical broom took off. Little puffs of white smoke from behind. In a matter of seconds, they were over 100 feat in the air. Yugi looked at Domino city before him.  
  
" There's Kaiba corp, and Honda's house. There's Anzu's! " said Yugi, Skuld just sighed harshly, already regretting that she took him along. Soon Domino City was out of sight, and they were flying over rice fields. The moon loomed over them, and soon Skuld felt warmth against her back.  
  
| WHAT IN THE NAME OF--? WHy does he have to sleep on me? |  
  
Yugi was sound asleep against Skuld's white goddess clothes. Skuld is trying to shut her mouth, instead of yelling at the top of her lungs, waking everyone, at a one mile radius, up. Skuld sighs, and continued to look for Nekomi Tech college, which is her clue of home.  
  
| Home? That temple would never bee my home.. |  
  
~~~ Kind of Yugi's POV ~~~  
  
The sun raises up, and Yugi closed his eyes tighter.  
  
" Hey Chibi! We're almost there.. " said that almost-annoying female voice.  
  
~* Yugi, you have to get up, you should see the sun rising at least! *~  
  
Yugi's eyes flutter up, and he looks down.  
  
" WHA!? " he said, and Yugi grabbed ( or hugged ) Skuld tightly. She coughed, she didn't really expected that to happen.  
  
" Can't.. breathe.. " she said. They were getting lower every few minutes, but what Yugi notice, is that they are definitly not in Domino City anymore. Cars bustle underneath them, and he looked down at the shops. There was a ring shop, a cloths shop, and a few grocery shops.  
  
" DO YOU MIND LETTING ME GO!? " yelled Skuld, Yugi wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Skuld blushing.  
  
" Oh, sorry.. " he said, as he let go, getting used to the height once again. Yugi looked at the sight below them, the ground coming closer to them every few moments. He then saw an old temple. Yugi also saw, a young women with brown hair, putting up the laundry so it could dry. As they came lower, he could hear singing, and it wasn't Skuld.  
  
~ That's for sure.. ~  
  
Skuld landed infront of the temple, and jumped off. The broom shrunk, and Yugi landed on his butt, with an 'oof'.  
  
~* Aibou, are you okay? *~  
  
~ Yeah, don't worry Yami ~  
  
~~~ Normal POV ~~~  
  
Skuld put the miniture broom inside her shirt, and she ran off towards the young woman.  
  
" Skuld, I don't think you should.. " he stopped in the middle of his sentence, as she hugged the young women. It was that same person he saw while he was up in the air, and now he noticed, she had symbols similar to Skuld's. Except for a longated diemond, and two triangles under her blue eyes. Instead of an upside tear drop, and rounded triangles under Skuld's brown eyes.  
  
" BELLDANDY! I told you I'll visit! " said Skuld.  
  
" Skuld! My, did you shrink? " said Belldandy, with a soft smile. She was teasing her younger sister.  
  
" Belldandy..... " said Skuld, with a small pouty look.  
  
" I didn't see Yggdrasil's Gate opening, did you recieve my message? " asked Belldandy, Yugi presumed Skuld knew her.  
  
" Uuhhhh.. I wasn't really up at Yggdrasil for long.. " said Skuld.  
  
" Don't tell me you were banished! " said Belldandy, Skuld just sighs, and point's a Yugi.  
  
" Um, Hi! My name is Yugi Motou! " said Yugi, he felt like to introduce himself, Belldandy smiles, and waves a hello.  
  
" Good morning! My name is Belldandy, I'm Skuld's older sister. Did you wish for Skuld to be with you? " asked Belldandy, Skuld just did an anime sweat drop, Yugi looking confused.  
  
" No.. " said Skuld, shaking her head.  
  
" Yami wished for me to teach her manners.. " said Yugi, Skuld tried to root herself to the ground so she wouldn't walk over there and give Yugi a whaking..  
  
Yugi, Belldandy, and Skuld could hear laughing, as and older woman appears. One of white hair, and skin of bronze. Along with that, she has symbols on her face. Yet, they are all triangles. One of her forehead, and under her green eyes.  
  
" OH-HO-HO-HO! I should of known that Skuld will be a failed Goddess! With her bitchy additude, she could never get someone to love her. The only way for her to stay on earth, is for someone wished to teach her some manners! " said Urd.  
  
" SHADDUP URD! " said Skuld, the Urd look over at Skuld, the cracked up like an insane person.  
  
" You even shrank yourself to this boy's height! What, do you like him? " said Urd. Skuld took out a Neo-skuld bomb from her shirt and pointed it a Urd. Urd go the idea and a small energy ball formed within her hands.  
  
" So, you want some fun? " asked Urd, Yugi violet eyes went wide, and just backed up, he doesn't feel like to die today.  
  
" You two! Stop it right now! " said Belldandy, Urd's energy ball disappeared, and she put her hands on her hips.  
  
" Let's go inside, and greet our new guest.. " said Belldandy, as she gestured everyone to fallow her, even Yugi. Urd floated over to Belldandy, as Belldandy slid the door open.  
  
" Come on Yugi, I have a fealing that Belldandy baked some type of sweets.. " said Skuld, putting her bomb back in her shirt.  
  
~ Should I go Yami? ~  
  
~* It's your decision.. I do not know much about Goddesses.. *~  
  
Yugi decided to fallow them inside, and Yugi gaped.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Akina Tori: CLIFF HANGER!  
  
Urd: WHAT IS HE GAPING AT? Possibly me..  
  
Skuld: Not even in you dreams..  
  
Belldandy: Maybe my Triple Layered cake?  
  
Keiichi: We would never know..  
  
Yugi: It's simple, I was amazed with.....mmmmpppphhh!  
  
Akina Tori: *cover's Yugi's mouth* SHADDUP! Anyway, reviews are always nice, this chapter was sucky, but all you requested for Yugi to meat the goddess family. So here ya' go! PEACE OUT!  
  
Skuld: Wait.. how did Yugi get in here!?!?!?! 


	6. A little incident Or a big one?

Akina Tori: Hhhhmmmm.... THE SECRET REVEALED! I change the rating, just because of this little incident in this chapter. It's nothing that bad, just erm, adds a little humor...  
  
Skukd: *has read the script* *grabs Akina by the shirt* YOU FREAKIN' NUTS!  
  
Akina Tori: Aren't I? *crackles evily*  
  
Urd: I'm going to love this..  
  
Belldandy: Poor dear, Skuld, I'll just add a few alterations..  
  
Keiichi: Well, let's start the show!  
  
Akina Tori: ALRIGHTY! I'll do the disclaimer.. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Ah! Megami-sama.. Or I'll be a filthy ritch bitch.. HEY THAT RHYMED! MUAHAHAHA!  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
!~* Meet the domestic goddess, and the trouble maker *~!  
  
Yugi gaped at the sight inside the old temple. He suspected, that there will be old, junky, temple stuff. ( x.X ) Instead, it was pilled up with motorcycle stuff, a few charms, and old sake bottles. He giggled, but couldn't help it, something was tickling him. He looked over his soulder, and saw a feather duster, being held by a robot about his size. With a strange hate, a white body, and a small black smile.  
  
" WWWWWWHHAAAAAA! " said Yugi, jumping back, the robot just tipped his head to the side.  
  
" BENPEI! Your suppose to share the electricity supply, not hog it! " said a young girl, her ebony hair up into two pony tails, almost looked like Skuld, except there isn't any facial markings, and she has blue eyes. Skuld sems to sigh, as she noticed Benpei's glowing yellow eyes flicker on and off.  
  
" Sigel, I think your the one who was hogging the power supply, not Benpei. " said Skuld.  
  
" MISTRESS SKULD! I missed you! " said 'Sigel', hugging Skuld, she just sighs, and pats her on the back.  
  
" Hey Benpei, any Mara attacks? " asked Skuld, Benpei just shook his head a no.  
  
" That's good. " she said, Yugi just explored around, seeing old pictures of Belldandy, Urd, Skuld, and some boy with black hair and brown eyes.  
  
" The cake is done! Oh! I got you some Muddy road chocolate ice cream( an ice cream that's really chocolatie, with some brownie pieces in it). " said Belldandy.  
  
" YES! ARIGATO! ARIGATO! ARIGATO! " said Skuld, jumping up and down, running to the kitchen, Sigel went off with Benpei to finish up their usual chores.  
  
~ CAKE! ~  
  
~* What's cake? *~  
  
Few minutes late..  
  
~* I LOVE CAKE! *~  
  
Yugi just did an unhearable giggle, and Skuld is gulping down ice cream, no matter how cold it is. Belldandy having tea, Urd just couldn't help to look in every cupboard.  
  
" Hey Belldandy, is there anymore Sake? " asked Urd, Belldandy just shook her head a no, then she looked up at the clock.  
  
" Oh! Keiichi will be here in five minutes, Urd, hand me another plate, I know Keiichi would be wanting a slice. Yugi, would you like more? " asked Belldandy, with a flick of Urd's wrist, a cupboard door flew open, and a plate came floating out, and landed harshly next to the cake.  
  
" Urd, I said hand it to me, not try-to-break it. " said Belldandy.  
  
" I see no difference! " said Urd, corssing her arms, then got herself a plate, to get herself some cake.  
  
" Yes, arigato. Skuld, did you used to live? " asked Yugi, he couldn't help to ask.  
  
" Yeah, why? " said Skuld.  
  
" Did you have to grant a wish here, too? " asked Yugi once again.  
  
" Ummmmm.... " said Skuld.  
  
" Nah, she came because she was lonely up there in Yggdrasil. Besides, she was a Goddess Second Class, Type One, Limited. HA! You should of seen her how she got here. She appear when Keiichi was-- MUMPH! " said Urd, just then Skuld lept away from her ice cream to cover Urd's mouth, Urd just looked annoyed, Yugi was confused, and Belldandy couldn't help to smile, as she set the cake down infront of Yugi.  
  
" URD! HOW COULD YOU! You don't have to tell that to Yugi! " said Skuld.  
  
" Oh, I see, your embarrassed because you don't want your boyfriend to hear. I can understand. " said Urd, finally getting Skuld's hand off her mouth.  
  
" UUUUUUUUURRRRRRD! " yelled Skuld, tackling Urd. Yugi did an anime sweat drop, while a spoon is in his mouth, and Belldandy sighed.  
  
" Please pardon my sisters, they always act like this. " said Belldandy.  
  
" Skuld always seems to act like this ever since she came to the game shop. " said Yugi, remembering all the yelling, and gulped down his last bite of cake.  
  
" I hope Skuld has not been causing trouble for you " said Belldandy.  
  
" Of course not! I might as well be Mara if I did! " said Skuld, as she pinned Urd down, and she is stretching Urd's cheaks.  
  
" Youa wact lwike ywoura Marwa's rwealwitive! " said Urd, Skuld growls.  
  
" TACK THAT BACK YOU HALF DEMON! " said Skuld angrily, and tries to stretch Urd's cheaks more.  
  
" Owa! Owa! Owa! " yelled Urd, glaring back at Skuld, Yugi just sweat drops again, Belldandy shaking her head and sighs.  
  
" BELL? " yelled out a male voice.  
  
" Oh, Good afternoon Keiichi! " said Belldandy, setting a plate of cake down for Keiichi.  
  
" I baked a cake, hope you would like it. " she said, and Keiichi heard familiar fighting + struggling noises.  
  
" Skuld came to visit, eh? " said Keiichi, Belldandy only smiled and nodded a yes.  
  
" Along with that, she brought us a guest. " she said, while Keiichi just noticed Yugi.  
  
" Hello, my name is Yugi Motou. " said Yugi, knowing the que to intoduce himself.  
  
" Keiichi Morisato, Skuld brung you? When did she ever like boys.. " said Keiichi to himself, Yugi did a little nervous 'heh-heh'  
  
" Remember Sentarou? Skuld almost looked like she was going to cry for weeks since he moved. " said Belldandy, Skuld couldn't help to look up at this, she actually stopped toturing Urd.  
  
" Oh yeah. " said Keiichi, taking a bite of his own cake.  
  
" IIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAA! " yelled Skuld, as she was tackled by Urd.  
  
" THE REVENGE OF URD! " said Urd.  
  
~* Urd seems worst than Skuld... *~  
  
~ They seem related, even if they don't look alike, I could just tell on how they fight.. ~  
  
~* Your not the only one, Aibou.. *~  
  
Keiichi finished his cake.  
  
" I'm going out to fix the motorcycle Bell, the cake was delicious! " said Keiichi, while getting up, and heading out to the other exit.  
  
" I'm glad that you liked it " said Belldandy, with another smile.  
  
" I've been in need for an ablution, See you in a while Urd, Skuld, Yugi. " she said, then Skuld sat up, regardless of Urd's strength.  
  
" OH NNNNOOOOOOOOOO! " yelled Skuld.  
  
" I just remember, I need one too! KAMI-SAMA WILL HAVE MY HEAD! " said Skuld, standing up, and walking around in circles.  
  
( Ab-lu-tion n : A washing or cleansing of the body, especially as part of a religious rite.  
The Manga's Dictionary look up n. : BATH TIME!  
Akina Tori: Hope that was helpful... FWAHAHAHAHA! )  
" How long? " asked Belldandy.  
" Three days! " said Skuld.  
" Skuld! How could you forget? Kami-sama for sure would have your head if you don't take one atleast every four days. You're almost over due! " said Belldandy.  
" I KNOW! " yelled Skuld, Yugi just looked confused once more, Urd just smirked, a scheme forming in her head.  
" Come along Skuld, I'll take one with you. You could barrow my oils. " said Belldandy, she couldn't help to have sympathy for her younger sister.  
" You saved my head.. " said Skuld, quickly walking down a hallway. Belldandy just gave a small glare that plainly said 'don't-you-dare' at Urd, seeing that she had that face.  
" Yugi, you could explore the garden if you wish, Sigel and Benpei would show you around. " said Belldandy, Yugi only nodded, he wanted to get away as far as he could from Urd. He had seen that smirk on many faces. Yami Bakura, Malik, Yami Malik, even when he first met Seto Kaiba, along with other many duelists. Yugi got up, as Belldandy disappeared down the hallway, and Urd vanished into thin air, teleporting into her room, temporarly.  
~~~ Skuld POV ~~~  
Skuld sat there in the room, steam all around her, warm against her bare skin. She was using the lavendar oil her sister let her use, and incense that smelled like a spring fields.  
" I forgotten how ablutions were so relaxing " said Skuld, sighing, then thinking.  
" Hey sis, where do you get this stuff? " asked Skuld.  
" There is a small store that I buy my tea, and soon they were selling products like this. Ever since I have been going there every once month to refill. " said Belldandy, trying the new oil in stock, Water Lily. Skuld got a rag, dipped it into the oil mixed with water wooden bucket, and wringed it over her ebony hair. Skuld sighs.  
| I pray to Kami-sama that Urd isn't going to poison Yugi with one of her Love Potions |  
~~~ Yugi's sort-of spotlight.. ~~~  
Yugi liked the warm sunshine on his face, he didn't get out of the gameshop for a while, since he was cooped up in there helping, Grandpa sell the new stock of cards, games, dice, etc. Yet he still couldn't find Sigel, or Benpei.  
Urd on the other hand, had crept out of her room, and peaked outside of the temple, spying on Yugi.  
" They don't call me Cupid of Love for nothing! I know they like eachother, and I'm going to prove it! " said Urd, as she vowed to herself, and smirks. She opened the door wide open, as Yugi passed a covered up well.  
Yugi then heard a voice in the back of his head. It didn't seem to say anything, but it beckoned him to somewhere.  
~ What is it Yami? ~  
~* I didn't say anything.. Yet I'm sensing, or hearing, it to *~  
Yugi looked over at the sliding door, he rembered that he closed it. Yugi walked over, slowly, and looked inside.  
" Hello? " he called out, all he saw was Urd walking past him, down the hallway. Does she want to talk to him? Urd only smirked, as her back was turned against Yugi. Sunddenly, Yugi's eyesight blurred, and soon there was only darkness to be seen. Urd went straight down the hallway, and at the end, she opened the sliding door, showing Belldandy and Skuld.  
~~~ Normal POV ~~~  
" URD!? Little privacy?! " said Skuld.  
" What do you need Urd? " asked Belldandy.  
" Nothing much, could you get the....um.. Oven preheated for me? I forgot how.. I want to try and bake something.. " said Urd.  
" Oh! Okay then.. Is it okay I leave you Skuld? I'll be right there Urd, just need to get dressed. " said Belldandy, as she took one towel, walked down at least two yards, turn right, and opened another sliding door into her room. Skuld got a suspicious look. She remembered Urd's famous little line, ' How could you find merryment in this domestic chore? '  
" Urd, your up to something, I know it. " said Skuld.  
" How could you accuse me? Have you heard of the saying, ' Innosant until proven guilty '? " said Urd.  
" Your always guilty.. " said Skuld, with a roll of her brown eyes.  
" Is that a challenge I hear? Hope your skin isn't fragile! " said Urd, Skuld just growls, and her hammer appears in her hand, since Skuld left it here at the temple, she couldn't teleport it to her, for it was such a far distance.  
" WHY YOU! " said Skuld, as she swung at Urd, yet Urd disappeared with a smirk, Yugi behind her, his eyes was glazed for a moment, then they returned to it's sparkling state.  
" Huh? " said Yugi, then he saw Skuld, while she blushed a bright crimson. Yugi stepped back an inch, eyes wide, and he backed breathed. Skuld couldn't stop her self, so she konked Yugi right in the head. Yugi fell back, and he lost concious.  
" Oh no! " Skuld said quietly, Urd smirked, as she was to the right, leaning on the wall, and she disappeared, into her room once again.  
" Step one, down.. " she said to herself, Belldandy opened her door, yet was dressed.  
" What happened!? " exclaimed Belldandy, she did hear yelling a while ago, now she looked down at uncouncious Yugi, and the almost sobbing Skuld.  
" Go get dressed Skuld, I'll get some ice.. " said Belldandy, sighing. She knew her older sister was up to no good.  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
---------------------------------------  
Skuld: *cries* URD WILL GET MY LICENSE SUSPENDED!!!  
Urd: I think your crying for you feel sorry for Yugi..  
Belldandy: Kami-sama should dispose of your licsense for what you did!  
Keiichi: Oh, boy...  
Akina Tori: *crackles evily* Well, reviewers, do your reviews, and JA NE! 


	7. PERVERT!

Akina Tori: HHEEYY! Sorry for not updating it for a while..   
  
Skuld: Took you long enough.  
  
Akina Tori: I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK!  
  
Urd: More like Dumb Ass Block.. your no writer..  
  
Belldandy: URD! If you make the authoress angry, something terrible might happen to Skuld.  
  
Urd: WHAT A GOOD IDEA!  
  
Skuld: NNAAAANNI!?!?  
  
Akina Tori: Nah, just turn Urd into a fly, and make her do the disclaimer! FWAHAHAHA!  
  
*POOOF!*  
  
Urd: BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ YuGiOh! BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZZZZZZZ Ah! Megami-sama.. BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZ!  
  
Akina Tori: *crackle* ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
|~* The guest awaken! Oh wait, it's just the possessed spirit *~|  
  
Skuld sat by Yugi's side, dressed, while Yugi was in the guest's bed. Skuld was wearing a white jacket with red zipper pockets. On the cuffs of her jacket are red ribbons, and around the neck area of the jacket is a red ribbon, the ribbons are tied into bows. She wears a white skirt, and she also wears red and white socks. Of course, she has a red ribbon tied in her hair.  
  
" I messed up big time. Bringing Yugi here, I should of suspected Urd will pull a stunt like this.. I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND GOD DANMMIT! " said Skuld, while Belldandy opened the door, bringing a bowl of water with ice, and a rag.  
  
" Did you get rid of the bruise yet? " asked Belldandy, Skuld just sighed.  
  
" After when I'm not a failed Goddess. " said Skuld.  
  
" For the last time, your not a failed Goddess, it's was Urd's fault after all.. You can't blame yourself. " said Belldandy, skipping the part that Skuld brung Yugi here in the first place.  
  
" What ever.. " said Skuld, as she raised her hand, and a blue sphere of light forms in her hand. Billows of blue energy ripples out to Yugi's forehead. The black and purple bruise fading away every few second, until it's gone. The light fades, and Yugi stirs.   
  
" Urd...will...pay! Forcing Yugi to see me like that.. " said Skuld, putting the memory in the back of her head. Skuld just dipped the rag in the bowl of water, and put it on Yugi's head. She gets up, and appraoches the door. The puzzle glows, and the light shines on Skuld's back. She can even feel an ancient, dark magic. It sending cold chills up her spine. Yugi's, or Yami's, eyes flicker up, and he pulls the rag off his forehead.  
  
" What do you want? " asked Skuld, she twirled around at least a few moments ago. Yami couldn't help to have that little memory in his head, and he blushes. Skuld could only growl, her instincts telling her what he's thinking about.  
  
" Sorry... " is all Yami had said, to get rid of Skuld's growling.  
  
" About what!? " asked Skuld.  
  
" I should of known Urd will do this trick, and I could of protected Yugi. From a sight like that. " said Yami, Skuld just growled again.  
  
" WHAT THE NIFLHEIM IS AN APOLOGY LIKE THAT?! " asked Skuld, steam could might as well be coming out of her ears. Skuld glanced to her right, seeing a green eye spying on them.  
  
" URD! Get your sorry ass out of here! " said Skuld, the door being shut quickly. Yami could only smirk about that little action. Skuld just did a harsh sigh.  
  
" I should of never asked Belldandy to teach me. What's the pount of being a Goddess First Class Type Two Unlimited, when your life is a living NIflheim.. " said Skuld. Yami started to understand that was a Goddess's license of some sort.  
  
" You get to meet people.. " said Yami, trying to change the subject of the incident that happened a while ago.  
  
" Yugi was my first customer.. " said Skuld.  
  
" You get to use magic...? " said Yami, trying to lighten things up, witch was Yugi's job.  
  
" Even if your a Second Class you could use magic! " said Skuld.  
  
" I am trying my best here. All I can say is, your not a failed Goddess.. " said Yami.  
  
" Yes I----WAIT O' MINUTE! " said Skuld, now looking Yami straight in the eye.  
  
" You heard me? Even if your holder, is practically dead? " asked Skuld.  
  
" Yes, you didn't notice me when you were conjuring up your clothes? " asked Yami. SMACK! Skuld quickly slapped Yami, Skuld growling.  
  
" PERVERT! " she yelled, Yami just rubbing his red, stinging cheek, then sunddenly, the word 'pervert' was tatooed on his face when Skuld yelled out that word.  
  
" I had to see what you done to my poor hikari! I can see you also mastered the art of healing magic.. " said Yami, looking in the nearest mirror, and trying to rub off the red word that seemed to appear on his face. At the sametime, he was trying to change the subject.  
  
" You earned the blemish on your face! " said Skuld, and she marched out of the room, growling yet again. Yami sighs, and he just sat there in the bed for a while.  
  
" This is going to be a long weekend.. " he said, getting up. He saw a flash of light outside. Few moments later, there was wailing, and laughter.  
  
" NNOOOO! NOT TEN MORE YEARS! I just got to forty years! HOW CRUELER CAN YOU GET KAMI-SAMA!? " said a voice similar to Urd's.  
  
" HA HA HA! You deserve it! It's completly true! Quote ' Do you have to pick on your young, little, sister? ' unquote.. Revenge is sweet! Sour at times, but sweet " Yami knew who that was, it was Skuld. Crackling evily still. Next was a few growls, then yelling once more, and of course, Belldandy trying to calm them down. Yami got up, and walked out into the open. Then Urd looked over at Yami, and laughed uncontrollably. She fell onto the ground on her back, tears streaming down her cheaks. Now she could barely breathe. Yami just growled, and ingnored the the white hair hyena. On the ground, still steaming, was a few symbols.  
  
" It says. ' Urd Second Class Unlimited, suspension has been raised ten more years. Do you have to pick on your young, little, sister? ' " said Belldandy, trying to ignore the word 'Pervert' written across his face.  
  
" Do you have some sort of license system? " asked Yami. Belldandy nodded, Skuld just turning her back on Yami, ignoring him, and walking inside.  
  
" Class reflects the degree of your precision and power. Type is what kind of job you do. There are three types. Type One, Type Two, and Special Duty. Type One means you have to handle Yggdrasil. Type Two means you need to handle with the customers. Special Duty means you are some sort of warrior, or detective. Limited or Unlimited means the level of power you can use. A license give you rights, along with responsibilities. Urd here kept lieing, so she was punished. If she keeps ignoring her responsibilities, she could lose her license of being a Goddess permanently " said Belldandy, Urd finally catching her breathe just when she was used as a bad example.  
  
" Urd was lucky enough that she didn't get her license yanked " said Keiichi, showing up. Keiichi couldn't help for a few giggles escape at Yami's face. Lucky enough Bakura wasn't in his place, or he would have banished all of them to the shadow realm before they could say 'mercy'.  
  
" I'm sorry about Skuld. When she yells out something with much emotion, that word appears on that person's face. It happened to many times around Urd, and Keiichi. " said Belldandy, and with a wave of her hand, the word disappeared.  
  
" I could of guessed that. " said Yami. That just when Belldandy noticed that Yugi, wasn't Yugi anymore. All she did was smile, while Urd was taking deep breathes, and going back inside. Little giggles coming out though. Keiichi going around back to work on his motorcycle for the up coming race.  
  
" My name is Belldandy. I think you already knew about Skuld and Urd being sisters. Everyone could notice that by the way they fight " said Belldandy, Yami just doing a nod representing a 'hello'.  
  
" That's all the proof I need that your a Goddess. How long was this system up? " asked Yami, wandering if there was a 'Ra' or a 'Horus' up there beforehand.  
  
" I do not know, but for a very long time. How long have those millenium items been on earth? " asked Belldandy, Yami surprised she even knew about those golden items.  
  
" Five thousand years. " said Yami.  
  
" I don't think Kami-sama even knew about that. Did humans back then practice some kind of craft? " asked Belldandy.  
  
" Shadow Magic. Priests and Pharoahs used to summon monsters in a place called 'The Shadow Realm'. Yet the battles back then, became a game today. It has not reached all the way south of Japan, but it is very popular in Domino City. " said Yami.  
  
" I see. I thought I felt something very ancient in the household a few minutes ago. " said Belldandy, as she walked to the temple.  
  
" How long are you and Yugi staying here? " asked Belldandy, as Yami catched up.  
  
" I do not know. It is up to Skuld to bring us back " said Yami.  
  
" You may stay as long as you wish, but you'll have a problem with school. " said Belldandy.  
  
~ Y-yami? What just happened a while ago? ~ Yugi finally waking up.  
  
~* Just a scheme of Urd. *~  
  
~ Can I take control now? I'm fine now.. ~  
  
~* Just hope that Urd does not try that again, besdies, Skuld hates me even more *~  
  
~ Skuld would eventually cool off. I hope.. ~  
  
TO....BE...CONTINUED!!! BUM BUM BUM!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Akina Tori: Ho hum.. I'm so tired. It's early morning over here. And I was bored.  
  
Urd: BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!  
  
Akina Tori: What was that? I'm the best Authoress of them all? WAAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Urd: BUUUUUZZZZZZZZZ!  
  
Skuld: I guess that's the end of this chapter..  
  
Belldandy: I wish I could see Ancient Egypt. Skuld, can you make a Time Machine?  
  
Skuld: SURE! But It would take a few chapters.  
  
Akina Tori: Reviewers, do you reviewing! UNTIL NEXT TIME! I always wanted to say that. TA TA! 


	8. The failed goddess

Akina Tori: HIYA AGAIN! I finally got through the writer's block..  
  
Urd: Uh-huh... right..  
  
Skuld: Belldandy finally persuaded Akina to change Urd back into a human..  
  
Belldandy: But not into a goddess....  
  
Urd: AND I'M STILL POed BECAUSE OF THAT! *pouts*  
  
Skuld: *crackles*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
|~* A Failed Goddess? *~|  
  
With a flash of his puzzle, Yugi gained control once again. Soon after, he still felt a little sting of his cheek. He sighs, he could only guess and answer it correctly on what happened. Then Yugi felt guilty, knowing that his Yami had to do something to make Skuld slap him.  
  
~ Skuld will slap him cheerfully anyday, though ~  
  
~* I heard that aibou *~  
  
~ WHOOPS! Sorry Yami... ~  
  
Yugi walked around the temple, now getting lost.  
  
" Have you noticed your going around in circles? " asked Urd. Yugi jumped, and turned around ever so slowly. If his memory served him right, it was her fault that he saw Skuld, um, you know.. naked?  
  
" What? I'm relaxing. KAMI-SAMA!? Why does everyone think I'm going to sunddenly poison them? " she asked herself, as she went from a laying down poistion to sitting in the air position.  
  
" Because you might want to..? " said Yugi, Urd doing a 'humph'.  
  
" Your just like Keiichi! To shy to admit it, sooner or later she is going to go home because you don't love her enough! " said Urd, trying to change the subject. Yugi felt hurt at that. He already got used to Skuld, anyhow it has been about two days. Her little side fight(s?) with Yami were quite halarious, and Anzu looking jeaslous was new. Anyone could get used to a goddess under a day! Right?  
  
" Love is... To strong of a word. I like her as a friend " said Yugi.  
  
" Well, now we're gettin' somewhere! Just tell her that, maybe she wouldn't be that pissed of with your Yami that much! " said Urd.  
  
" How did you-- " Yugi was cut off, because Urd just sunddenly disappeared, then he heard a sundden sliding and shutting of a door. Left of him was a door labled Skuld Labs. Yugi started to open the door, then stopped him self.  
  
" I don't want to go through that again.. " he said to himself, and knocked on the door instead.  
  
" Come in, but don't even think about it if your Urd! " yelled that always annoyed voice.  
  
" Is it okay that I come in? " asked Yugi.  
  
" Yeah sure.. What ever.. " is all that Skuld said, and Yugi slid the door open. Yugi saw Skuld working on the girl he encountered when he stepped inside in this temple. Now he knows that it was a robot.  
  
" What do you want? " asked Skuld. Yugi faltered for a moment, listening to the music she has on. It was piano music, mixed with a computor like harp noise. On the juke box, it says " Enya - Lothlorien - 1:50 ", the seconds counting slowly as the song progresses.  
  
" Er- sorry for what ever Yami did. He can't help to get out sometime. He always cooped up in his soulroom these days " said Yugi.  
  
~* Ain't it the truth... *~  
  
Yugi just ignored that little comment.  
  
" And you came in here to bother Mistress Skuld about that? Jeez, I feel sorry for you Skuld! " said Sigel, glancing behind her.  
  
" Can it Sigel.. " said Skuld, Sigel was surprised at this, so was Yugi. Sigel just obeyed, and didn't say anything more.  
  
" So I'll be going now... " said Yugi.  
  
" Wait.. " said Skuld, two surprises, er, three surprises in one day. Or was it four? Only Ra knows.  
  
" I should be the one apologizing. It was my fault in the first place that I brung you here. It was my fault that I made you stuck with me. I took the wrong wish, I should of known that you were possesed by another, showing that I am a failed goddess. " said Skuld, but she kept her sight on upgrading Sigel manualy, instead of automatically.  
  
~* She had to say possesed.. *~  
  
" You can go now.. " said Skuld, glancing over at Yugi, all he did was nod, and walked to the door.  
  
" I don't think your a failed goddess though.. " said Yugi, then he shut the door.  
  
What both of them didn't notice, was that Urd is mini sized, and was hiding behind a stack of CD's Skuld has.  
  
" YES! Score one for the Cupid of Love! These two are progressing better than Keiichi and Belldandy.. Maybe the Love Potion option is unneeded " said Urd, as she disappears.  
|~* SHOPPING! *~|  
  
| Nnngg... SOMEONE TURN OUT THE LIGHTS! |  
  
Skuld thought to herself, again the sunlight was on her bad side today, as she tried to cover it's sunlight with her hand, and shutting her eyes tightly. No use. Skuld sat up, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She gets out of bed, and as she walks to the door, her jammies lightly glowed blue, and they formed into a baggy white t-shirt, with baggy jeans. On her right pant's leg, outside view, was a pocket button up at the moment.  
  
" I can see you are lazy this morning. Can't even conjure up some decent cloths! " said Urd, wearing a black dress, with a red leather trench coat, that made Yugi remember about Kaiba a bit.  
  
" Who cares.. " said Skuld..  
  
" Ohyou gozaimasu Skuld " said Belldandy, making some pancakes. Skuld sat at the table, yawning.  
  
" Ohyou Skuld! " said Yugi, just having cereal. He insisted that Belldandy didn't make breakfast for him.  
  
" Ohyou....ohyou.. " she said, finally she is getting used to having Yugi around. Belldandy sets a plate with two pancakes on it. Then Skuld just noticed.  
  
" What happened to Keiichi? " asked Skuld.  
  
" Keiichi went into work early today. He said he wanted to finish up tuning the motor-cycle for this up coming race. He did not want a close call engine mess up like last time.. " said Belldandy.  
  
" It's not my fault that my caculations were to *advance* for the twin engine! " said Skuld.  
  
" You mean it's not your fault that you help out Aoshima without us knowing. You practically betrayed us.. " said Urd, as Belldandy set down her plate of pancakes, and digged in. Skuld started to eat as well, putting on a little to much syrup.  
  
" Today I have to go and do some shopping. Skuld, do you want to show Yugi around? I bet this city is very foreign to him.. " said Belldandy, Yugi looked over at Skuld, praying to Ra that she would say yes.  
  
" I guess, if Urd doesn't come with us! " said Skuld, as she finished the two pancakes.(my, she eats fast.. )  
  
" Don't worry brat, I don't feel like wasting my time on you.. " said Urd.  
  
~ yes----! ~  
  
~* Why are you so happy? It's just another city.. *~  
  
~ That's different from Domino. There would be different shops, but I would miss the familiar faces though. OH NO! ~  
  
Yugi got up quickly and ran to the phone. This time he is making sure he is dialing the right number.  
  
" Hello? " said Grandpa.  
  
" GRANDPA! I'm sorry, I should of told you I was going.. " said Yugi.  
  
" I didn't know you could run off with Skuld! I thought you didn't have the guts.. " teased the elder, Yugi just did a sweat drop.  
  
" I'm just over at Skuld's temple. Meeting her two older sisters, Belldandy and Urd. If Jou, Anzu, Honda, Bakura, Shizuka, or anyone else I know come over, just tell them I'm on a small vacation okay? " said Yugi.  
  
" Don't worry Yugi! " said Grandpa, then there was a ring of bells.  
  
" Hello Jounouchi-kun! " said Grandpa, not bothering to cover up the phone.  
  
" Wheres Yug'? " asked Jou over the line.  
  
" Oh, Yugi ran away with Skuld yesterday.. " said Grandpa, with a little laugh.  
  
" GRANDPA! " yelled Yugi over the phone.  
  
" Just kidding Yugi. " said Grandpa, putting the phone back on his ear, then Yugi heard some mumbling, few laughs, then the ring of bells again.  
  
" Jou says Hi... " said Grandpa.  
  
" Er- okay.. Thanks. I have to go now. Saiyonara! " said Yugi, then he hang up. Yugi sighs, hoping that Jou took Grandpa's little joke.  
  
" Are you ready yet? We're leaving in just a few moments! " said Skuld, Belldandy getting out her umbrella to block the sun from her eyes.  
  
" Coming! " yelled Yugi, and he ran off to catch up with Urd, Belldandy, and Skuld.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Skuld: THE END!  
  
Akina Tori: You wish..  
  
Urd: We have at least a few adventurous chapters coming up!  
  
Belldandy: Yeah, like going back in time, and the hardships of school, hm?  
  
Skuld: *sighs*  
  
Akina Tori: With new found technology, scroll down, and you'll see a 'Go' button.. CLICK IT SMART ONES! Do your reviewing, and we'll catch ya' laters! 


	9. Kuro, the intangled soul!

Akina Tori: Hiya! Meep.. I finally got free time, and I just felt like turning this story into a trilogy type thing. Like the manga in Oh! My Goddess!  
  
Urd: So this is just going to be the beginning!? *groans* I DUN WANT TO BE WITH HER!  
  
Belldandy: I think this would be exciting actually..  
  
Skuld: POOOOORRR BELDANDY! She has been brainwashed!  
  
Keiichi: I haven't appeared that much... In the manga I did!  
  
Akina Tori: Cause you were the main character. You'll get your spotlight.... not now though. DO THE DISCALIMA'!  
  
Keiichi: She doesn't own any of us...   
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
|~* SHOPPING! Part 2! *~|  
  
" We will all meet here at 4 o'clock, then we will go back home. Ok? " said Belldandy.  
  
" Let's hope Skuld and Yugi don't run off with each other... OW! " said Urd, right after the first phrase, she was hit on the back of the head with Skuld's Hammer, which she brought with her.  
  
" Remember Skuld, you can't use magic out here. Urd, I believe you know that you cannot float out here either.. " said Belldandy, both sisters sigh.  
  
" I'll see you a 4 o'clock sharp! " she said, and then walked to the north.  
  
" Yeah yeah.. " said Skuld, walking west, Yugi close behind her.  
  
Urd just look at her two sisters going their different ways, so she went south.  
  
People were bumping into Yugi and Skuld, because of their height. A few teenagers watch them with a smirk, Skuld ignored these people, but Yugi couldn't help to look around.   
  
Skuld was looking at jewelry store's window case, while Yugi was looking around, seeing that they are getting a little attention. Some people thought they were young children because of their hieght. Skuld yet again seem to be ignoring them.  
  
" Skuld have you noticed---? "  
  
" Of course.. "  
  
" I never get this much attention in Domino.. "  
  
" Then get used to it.. "  
  
Yugi sighed, she was the one who used to live here. The two passed an alleyway, just as they passed, two red eyes gleamed, and then a glow of the Eye of Horus. That's when Yami had notice something odd, and the Millennium Puzzle then glows a warning. Skuld was licking a cone of Caramel and Toffee Ice Cream, Yugi eating some ice cream from a small bowl with Chocolate Ice Cream, so Yugi took no heed of the warning.  
  
" Nya.. I love Ice Cream, I Love Ice Cream. Ice Cream, Ice Cream, is forever! " sang Skuld to the tune of 'Meow Mix', Yugi just sweat dropped, but smiled.  
  
" I have to agree, who can't hate Ice Cream? " said Yugi.  
  
" Ice Cream is a life saver for me.. Anyone who hates Ice Cream will get a bump on the head from the mighty hammer! " said Skuld, getting out her hammer from the strap around her white shirt.  
  
" Ice Cream saves Goddess? " asked Yugi, now taking anything seriously with this goddess thing. Anything is possible with mystical beings, take Yami for example!  
  
~* I'm just a spirit.. *~  
  
" It's my alternative energy source. If Yggdrasil is down, I'll just eat Ice Cream, then I'll be better, for a half an hour.. " said Skuld.  
  
~ No wonder she is hyper.. ~  
  
~* I think she is always hyper.. *~  
  
" Have you forgotten, that I can read minds!? " Skuld yelled at Yugi, more likely her eyes pinned on the Millennium Item.  
  
~* Oh Ra.. Help me! I pray that the Millennium Items are indestructable.. *~  
  
~ Relax Yami.. ~  
  
| I know Yugi will kill me if I distroyed you.. So you got lucky, this time.. Though it would be fun.. |  
  
Yugi was a little surprised for Skuld's voice to ring in the back of his head. The next alleyway was copming up, and Skuld just finished her Ice Cream. A few hands grabbed Yugi, and all he can do is a muffle cry.  
  
~~* Yugi's Spotlight! *~~  
  
A few teens crowd over him, whispers, and snickering could be heard.  
  
~ Y-Yami! HELP! ~  
  
No response.. Yami only does this when he was mad at Yugi, which doesn't happen that often. Possibly he did this because Skuld entered his head? A gleam of metal was seen, pointed right at his nose.  
  
" Hey there little rat. Give us your valuables, then you'll go on whateva' and do ya' dirty businesses with they outside peoples.. " said one of them, red eyes was the only thing that Yugi could see.  
  
" N-no! " Yugi stampered out. He was just sparing sometime, wanting the link of his Yami back on..  
  
" Well, lookie here. A punk rat..deffinaltly dresses like a punk.. " he said, as he grabbed him by the neck and forced him onto, what Yugi assumed, a brick wall, while Yugi was trying his best to breathe.  
  
" H-HELP! " yelled Yugi at the top of his lungs, gasping for air again. It would be a long while before he could yell that loud again.  
  
" It's a loud rat too.. Why don't we uh, shut him up? " said another one.  
  
" Good idea Hiro.. " said the teen who was holding Yugi, and he saw the gleaming metal once again, being pressed against his cheak.  
  
~~* BACK TO SKULD....! *~~  
  
" Why are you sunddenly so quite...? WHAT THE NIFLHEIM!! " yelled Skuld, seeing that she was walking alone..  
  
" H-HELP! "  
  
Skuld looked to that direction, then she did a leaping start at a run then.... she trips.  
  
" STUPID BAGGY PANTS! STUPID STUPID STUPID! " yelled Skuld, and she got up. Skuld rolled up her pants and started to run. She heard little snickering in the alleyway, and it's a dark one at that. A little too dark for her liking.  
  
" My guess is.. That these are those stupid street gansters.. Hhhmmmm... THE PERFECT DISGUISE! " said Skuld, as she run into a nearby coffee shop and goes into the bathroom. Skuld ages more, only to be in her teens, and is taller. She wears a small black leathered dress, with a couple of leathered buckles around her waste. On the side of her legs, if the dress is able to cover up some of her legs, looks like seems are breaking appart, leaving a criss cross of thread. The samething is on her long sleeves, and around her breast area. She wears black high heeled boots that reached one foot above her knees. Yet again, two leathered buckles where wrapped around her right leg, and her left leg, on the leathered part of the boot. Her hair was shorter, just below her shoulders.   
  
" OH KAMI-SAMA! I look like a freakin' slut! The things I do for Yugi.. " said Skuld, sighing to herself, and she walked out. Ignoring the stares of many eyes on her, and she enters the darkness of the alleyway. What was odd, she was glowing slightly. Not bright like a flashlight, just enough to see herself. Skuld then could see forms standing, and a knife gleaming in the light. The red-eyed teen who was holding the choking Yugi looked into the reflection of the knife, and saw Skuld.  
  
" Well hello.. " he said, while she felt more stares fall upon here..  
  
| Here goes nothing.. |  
  
" Whatchya' doin' wastin' your time with a runt like him? I thought these were streets of true gangstas' " said Skuld, doing her best to use improper english.  
  
" Gangstas' have to do somethin' get rid of they boredum! Now you 'young laday', can get of of meh boredum! " he said, while the ones behind him sigh, wishing they could have her.  
  
" Sure ya' can handle meh? " said Skuld with a smirk, as he hammer appear behind her, and she puts her right hand behind her, grabbing it's silvered staff.  
  
" Can handal ne one.. " he said, dropping Yugi, and he gasps for air, his lungs happy. Skuld watchs the guy approach her, yet she notice the knife was still in his hand. She looks at the knife worried that it will spoil her plans.  
  
| No matter.. |  
  
As he was a foot away from her, she steps to the right, and swings her hammer at the guy's face. She heard a crack, and a howl of pain.  
  
" Told you that you couldn't handle me! " said Skuld, with a proud smirk, twirling her hammer around in her fingures Then she felt a punch in the cheek, sending her into a wall.  
  
" You two help da' boss! I'll handle wit' dis' girl! " he said, as Skuld rubbed her sore jaw. Skuld ducked just in time as the guy started to punch her. Instead, he punched the brick wall. She swung the hammer at his legs, and he was 'tripped'. She heard a mumble of an 'okay', a little converstaion, and the two sprung up. Just when Skuld stood up, they grabbed her arms, keeping her against the brick wall. She felt a kiss on her cheek, another one leading down to her neck. All she does was, is she lifted up her left leg, and kicked the guy in the stomach. The other one snickering aloud, while the other doing little groans of pain. No success, that guy didn't loosen the grip.  
  
| Y-yami! WAKE UP! Wakie wakie, eggs a' baking! CAN'T YA' SMELL THE COFFEE!? |  
  
~* I was never asleep, besides. It is not the morning *~ Yami thought back, being a little to literall.   
  
| IT'S SARCASM DORK! H-help! I might get.. *gulp* RAPED! |  
  
~* Only if you apologize.. *~  
  
| NEVER! |  
  
" Well well little missay'. Are you ready for a thrill? " he asked ,as the other guy she tripped got up.  
  
" Nope. Nu-uh. Just fine...................GACK! I like my virginity! " said Skuld.  
  
" Kiss it good bye then.. " he said, and she could see a smirk on the shadowed face, red eyes gleaming.  
  
| Okay! OKAY! SORRY SORRY SORRY! GOMMEN-NASAI!! Okay! I said it.. PLEASE HELP ME! | she thought back, seeing the knife come into view, close to ripping the leather. She saw a bright golden light, seeing that a few of the guy's had brown hair, two having black. Yet their faces were still hidden from their shadows of their bangs.   
  
" Thanks Skuld.. " said Yami, " MIND CRUSH! "  
  
Another bright golden light, and one of the guys were screaming in pain.  
  
" AFTER HIM! I'll take care of her myself.. " said that red-eyed guy, and the two let her go, Skuld falling to her knees. She heard Yami yell a few things, and a few growls.  
  
" BACK AWAY! I broke your nose once.. I'LL BREAK IT AGAIN! " yelled Skuld.  
  
" I love em' fiesty.. " he said.  
  
" BACK AWAY FROM HER! " yelled a female voice, that sounded like almost like Skuld's, but more darker, and more matureish. Just then the guy infront of her did a back gasp, and blood was dripping from his mouth. He fell back, and Skuld was able to see a female figure similar to her's. What Skuld also saw, was a dagger embedded into the guy's back. Yami yelled his last 'MIND CRUSH!' and the last person of this gang was down. Skuld got up, and her clothing changed back to a white baggy t-shirt with baggy pants. Yet she is still was at her height.  
  
" Who are you? " asked Skuld, walking up to the hidden female figure.  
  
" Step out into the light. Then I'll tell you! " said an annoyed voice. Skuld did what she was told, and Yami did the same. What she saw, was... herself? No, she was wearing something that Skuld would never wear. It was a twin-like Skuld, wearing demonic clothing similar to Urd's when she was with the Destruction Program. Except there was a silver circular 'pin' holding it up an almost-falling cloth around her legs, and little of her right leg was seen because the 'pin' did not make all of that reddish cloth be together. On that red cloth, was a symbol in Demonic Writing, which said 'Death'. This 'Skuld' had black hair, but when it gleams in the sunlight, it just shows that it is a very dark crimson. Her eyes are red as well, shaped in the same way of all other demon's, also like Urd's eyes. She had the same red demonic markings on her face, two red lines, and a triangle under each eye. She smiles alittle showing two fangs, Yami jumped back, but Skuld was used to this because of Mara.  
  
" Let me ask again. Who are you? " asked Skuld.  
  
" Demon First Class, Type Three, Unlimited, Kuro reporting.. " she said, her smirk disappearing to show a serious look.  
  
" Kuro? " said Skuld..  
  
" You are my partner.. My Intangled Soul.. Something might happened to you, and if you are affected, then I would be. I don't feel like dieing, ya' know? " said Kuro, giving an i-know-more-than-you-now look.  
  
" Nani? " asked Yami, confused, Skuld looked like she was trying to remember something.  
  
" Oh yes! Our memories were erased then, how did you know? " asked Skuld.  
  
" We are with each other always. We are most distant twins... " said Kuro, with a wink, Yami looking baffled..  
  
|~* A place that no one knows, Which is right over there! *~|  
  
In a cave in someplace that I, the Authoress doesn't know ( ha ha ), is a small jar with eyes that seemed closed for millions of years, and lips. Little etchings of Demonic Writing is under it, yet I know what it says.  
  
" Ultimate Destruction Program Version 2.0 "  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Akina Tori: What is going to happen? DUN DUN DUN!  
  
Skuld: Oh please.. your so corny!  
  
Urd: I'll have to agree with Skuld for once..  
  
Kuro: AND I'M STUCK WITH A FUCKING GODDESS!  
  
Belldandy: Your here?  
  
Kuro: Well duh! Since I was introduced, I have to stay here...  
  
Keiichi: Oh boy..  
  
Akina Tori: Well, Reviewers, please do your reviews... Onegai? ONEGAI!? Ah well.. JA! 


	10. The Demon and Goddess of Chibis!

Akina Tori: Hiya...*sniffle*...*cough*  
  
Skuld: Akina Tori gotten sick..  
  
Urd: Maybe it's from getting sugar hai, no?  
  
Belldandy: Poor Tori..  
  
Akina Tori: Somebody do..*cough* the Freakin' disclaimer.. you do it Kuro!  
  
Kuro: ME?  
  
*everyone, icluding Skuld, glares at her*  
  
Kuro: FINE! Akina Tori does not own YuGiOh, Ah! Megami-sama, but she does own me.. Hoi, hoi! Why aren't I copyrighted?  
  
Akina Tori: On with the..*sniffle* SHOW!  
  
/ Kuro \  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kuro, Skuld, and Yami walk down the street more, Skuld and Kuro trying to explain the 'twins' part.  
  
" Almost like Yugi and I? " asked Yami.  
  
" Huh? " questioned Kuro.  
  
" Er-...kinda.. Notice that Kuro has her own body! " said Skuld, now getting annoyed with this.  
  
" Sorry.. " said Yami, shrugging.  
  
" Well, lets give him an example.. " said Kuro, smirking.  
  
" Yami, do you mind slapping me? " asked Kuro, Yami's eyes go wide with question.  
  
" Comon'! It's the only way to show you. " said Kuro, Skuld is now catching on..  
  
" No! I don't feel like getting slapped today! " said Skuld, to late. Yami agreed to proceed with the 'explanation'. Yami slapped Kuro, but she just stood there, and didn't flinch. Skuld however, got slapped with and 'invisable force' making her head move to the right a bit. Both Kuro and Skuld have little red marks on there cheeks.  
  
" Oh, I see now. If one gets hurt, than the other does as well.. " said Yami.  
  
" Wow.. I didn't thought you would never figure it out.. Humans need more common sence, no? " said Skuld, agrily, rubbing her cheek.  
  
" I might have to agree with a Goddess for once. Humans have a hard time catching up.. " said Kuro, a little fang showing. Yami just growled.  
  
~* Oh great, two Skulds.. *~  
  
/ I'm not a Skuld... I'm Kuro.. Get it right mortal.. \  
  
| Demons do have a temper... |  
  
~* Get out of my head.. *~  
  
~ Can I take control now? ~  
  
~* Oh no! I can hear dead people! *~  
  
~ It's just me Yami..*sweat drop* ~  
  
~* Oh, I forgot about you... Ok aibou.. *~  
  
The puzzle glows, and Kuro jumped back, Skuld getting used to this sunddenly. The 'Yugi' she knew was taller, so, well, Kuro cracked and laughed at Yugi's true height.  
  
" BAW-HAW-HAW-HAW! " laughed Kuro, Yugi doing an anime sweat drop.  
  
" Shut-up.. It ain't fun being small " said Skuld, she shranked to when Yugi became his regular height. Then Kuro laughed harder at the sight of Skuld.  
  
" OH GAWD! Don't....tell..me..your....that...size...too! AH-HA-HA-HA-HA! " said Kuro, then she noticed that she was shrinking..  
  
" Oh....mi...gawd.. " said Kuro, since she was closer to Skuld, Kuro was affected by the small little contract Skuld took. Kuro's demon suit changed. From sexyish leathered clothing, to just plain non-leather clothing. She wears gloves where the fingure tip parts are cut off, and simple spikey bracelets on each wrist. She wears a black non-tight shirt, with a red skirt that have slits on the sides. There is a leathered belt that seemed to big for her, so it's lop-sided. On her back, sticking out, are little tiny demoned wings.  
  
" YOU! This is your fault! " said Kuro, in an undarkened voice. It was too kawaii sounding for a demon. When Skuld and Yugi heard her voice, they both laughed at her.  
  
" You....your a mouse! HA HA! A demoned mouse! " said Skuld, Kuro blushed and she covered her throat.  
  
" Shaddup! " said Kuro forming a dagger in her hands.  
  
" Jezz, don't have to get so violent about it.. " said Skuld, Yugi snickering. Skuld looked up at the clock tower nearby, and it was 5 til'.   
  
" Common' Yugi... Belldandy is going to get angery if we don't meet her.. " said Skuld, Yugi nodding, and fallowed Skuld to the east.  
  
" H-hey! What about me! " said Kuro, running to catch up.  
  
/|~* Do do do do do.....*~|\  
  
" Where's Skuld? " said Belldandy, it was a few minutes after four, and Belldandy is already worried.  
  
" I bet she ran off with that Yugi kid.. " said Urd, nodding.  
  
" OOOWWWW! " yiped Urd, grasping the back of her head.  
  
" Never talk behind my back Urd! " said Skuld, twirling her hammer around in her fingures, and Kuro was laughing insanely.  
  
" My, who are you? " asked Belldandy to Kuro.  
  
" Kuro.. " she said. Then Belldandy noticed the dmon marks on her face, she cringed a little bit, yet Kuro noticed it.  
  
" Chill. I'm Skuld's intangled soul.. " said Kuro, Belldandy sighed, that reminds her that she need to feed Velsper when she gets home.  
  
" Why are you here then? " asked Urd, still nurting her aching head.  
  
" Something big is going to happen in the near future.. It will invovle to Millenium Items, and an unknown force from Niflheim.. " said Kuro, before anyone could ask 'Why would a demon like you tell us?'  
  
" Ever demon in Demon Control is worried, because if there is no earth, then no torturing pesky little mortals. Along with that, we don't feel like searching in the other dimension for another world to torture.. " said Kuro.  
  
" Gawd, demons are so lazy.. " said Urd.  
  
" YOU'LL TAKE THAT BACK! You... you... YOU HALF DEMON! " yelled Kuro.  
  
" Why you! Are you ready for an electrafying show!? " yelled Urd, as she clenched her fist, blue electricity zapping in them.  
  
" HELL YA'! " said Kuro, as she form a red energy ball.  
  
" Is this how I look like when fighting Urd? " asked Skuld, Yugi nods a yes silently..  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Urd: WHAT!? Stopping there? WHO WILL WIN!?  
  
Kuro: I bet I will..  
  
Urd: No way!  
  
Kuro: Yes way!  
  
Urd: Nuh-uh!  
  
Kuro: Uh-huh!  
  
Skuld: *sighs* This will be annoying..  
  
Keiichi: Why did you have to bring a demon in here?  
  
Akina Tori: *blows nose* Cause' I thought it would make the story more *cough* interesting..  
  
Belldandy: That makes sence.  
  
JA NE! 


	11. Skuld's First Deck!

Akina Tori: Hey.... I'm still sick.. I went to a optemi---what ever thingy and got my eyes checked.... AND THEY DILATED MY POOR PUPILS!  
  
Urd: Meaning, when ever she sees something white, or some sort or light, it will be too bright..  
  
Akina Tori: I had to wear sun glasses all day...  
  
Skuld: HA HA!  
  
Belldandy: Poor dear..  
  
Akina Tori: AT LEAST I DON'T NEED GLASSES! I'm slightly far sighted... mua-ha.. I could kind of see far away stuff.. Urk, actually I don't know what that means.. But I got all the little tiny letters right! WAHAHA!  
  
Keiichi: Geez, I'm not obsessed with my sight that much.  
  
Akina Tori: You will be proud if you went and got your eyes checked.. But gawd, was I miserable with anything light..... MUST...HAVE...DARKNESS!  
  
Akina Tori: HOI HOI! I bet you can't guess what game I got!  
  
Urd: *in a know-it-all voice* Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist of the Roses...  
  
Akina Tori: WHAT THE-!? How did you know?  
  
Skuld: Akina, your just to predictable.. that's why..  
  
Akina Tori: Oh.. SKULD IS GOING TO BE SENT BACK IN 1500'S ( 1400-1500 )! In 1485 to be precise..  
  
Skuld: NANI!?  
  
Urd: *with packed bags* We'll miss you!  
  
Skuld: I AIN'T GOIN' NE WHERE!  
  
|~ spell ~|  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Belldandy, Skuld, and Yugi just stood there watching the two fight. Few trees exploded, and a few crators formed. No biggy..  
  
" Should we stop them? " asked Yugi.  
  
" If you try, then you'll die.. " said Skuld, hoping that Kuro won't die.  
  
" I will have to agree with Skuld " said Belldandy, and Yugi just sighed. Skuld was starting to get beaten up. A few scratches here and there. Don't forget the tons and tons of black and blue bruises.   
  
" OKAY! I think you've had your fun now..! " said Skuld, rather in an annoyed way, yet she was ignored.  
  
" OKAAAAAYYYYYY! " yelled Skuld, still no luck. She growled, and clapped her hands together. She spread the two hands appart, blue electricity sparking and crackling in between. A blue ball of light forms, and was preparing to send the attack at the two.  
  
" SKULD! Your going to kill Urd! " said Belldandy.  
  
" Who cares? " said Skuld.  
  
" HEY! " yelled Urd, which let her guard down, and Kuro tackled her.  
  
" And you might kill yourself because Kuro is with Urd now.. " pointed out Yugi.  
  
" Chikusho! " pouted Skuld, and the ball of blue energy disappears, along with the electricity. She crossed her arms and humphed.  
  
" Come along you two, your starting to get a crowd. I'll cook us some dinner when we reach the temple! " said Belldandy starting to head back.  
  
" FOOD! " said Urd and Kuro, and they finally stopped their fighting. Yugi and Skuld sweat dropped at this action.  
  
" Come along Skuld! You to Yugi! " said Belldandy.  
  
" Coming! " called out Yugi, and Skuld just ran towards her older sister, Yugi fallowing close behind.  
  
/|~* At the temple *~|\  
  
When Skuld step afoot near the temple, her clothing turned into blue ribbons of light, and formed into her school uniform. The usual pink jacket with the blue bow hanging out, along with a blue skirt ( I saw one of the first episodes of Duelist Kingdom while I was sick, so now I am sure of what the girl's school uniform is ).  
  
" Yugi, we can't stay for dinner. " she said, almost sadly.  
  
" We have a long ride over night, and we have to get to school at 7:00! Oi, why can't they just call that place 'prison' instead? " said Skuld, before Yugi could ask 'Why?'.  
  
" I agree with you Skuld. " said Belldandy.  
  
" Kuro, are you coming with us? " asked Yugi, being always the gentleman. Skuld shaking her head no, but Yugi didn't notice.  
  
" Can't, I'm one of the administrators of Demon Control, promised I stayed up above for a while, a day maximum.. " said Kuro, Skuld sighing in relief. Urd noticing this now, and she smirked. Skuld gave Urd some daggers of ice, and Urd just chuckled slightly.  
  
" Yugi, we're leaving in fifteen minutes, so get prepared.. " said Skuld, and leaving Yugi behind.  
  
" I know I'm asking to much, but can you pack us some food Belldandy? " asked Yugi.  
  
" Of course Yugi! " said Belldandy, with her gentle smile once again, and she went off to cook or bake some sweets, Yugi just going inside. Leaving Urd and Kuro alone to give each other stares and the cold shoulder. Fifteen minutes later, Skuld had her hammer with a strap around her. Yugi carrying a small bag of sweats and snacks Belldandy packed. The sun was starting to set, and the sky turned a blood red color.  
  
" Perfect.. " said Kuro with smirk, showing off her glinting white fangs. Yugi cringed, Urd rolling her eyes, Belldandy sighing, and Skuld getting the now-small broom from her pocket. Skuld pressed a few buttons, and the broom started to become bigger, while Kuro was raising her arms up, closing her eyes. Skuld got on, along with Yugi, Kuro was starting to float off the ground a few inches. Along with that, Keiichi was returning home from the motorcycle shop.   
  
" Hello Keiichi! " said Belldandy. Demonic writing forming under Kuro, and she grew to her normal earth-age. A black hole opened up, and hot flames came up, licking her black leathered shoes. Red light shot up, and Kuro started to sink into the ground.  
  
" Ja! " she said, with a smirk. Then the hole closed up, while Skuld and Yugi took off into the air.  
  
" BAI! " yelled Skuld, waving.  
  
" Thanks Belldandy! " said Yugi.  
  
" Hey Bell? " asked Keiichi.  
  
" Yes? " said Belldandy.  
  
" Where does Skuld stay at anyway? " asked Keiichi.  
  
" I believe over at Domino City.. " said Belldandy.  
  
" Huh.. " said Keiichi.  
  
" Have you heard of that place? " she asked.  
  
" Yeah, that's where the upcoming race is at. " said Keiichi.  
  
" I think Fate has smiled upon us once again. " said Belldandy, giving a smile, then walking back inside the temple.  
  
|~* Over some city, 12:00am *~|  
  
Skuld was yawning, trying to keep herself awake. She notice, by her hearing, that Yugi wasn't munching on anymore snacks. What she also noticed, once again, he was asleep on her back. She did a harsh, LOUD, sigh, but that didn't wake up this 'little angel' behind her.  
  
" Why me? " she said to herself.  
  
~* Because your the Goddess serving my Hikari *~  
  
| Who asked you? |  
  
~* You are a cranky one today.. *~  
  
| Shaddup, who's driving your 'hikari' home at least 2,000 feat up in the air. I could just flip over, and he will fall off! |  
  
~* You try that, and you will feel the wrath as powerful as a Pharoah!*~  
  
| A Pharoah is a king, that they THOUGHT was related to Horus and such. Anyhow they were really a pathetic human posing as us REAL Gods and Goddesses.. |  
  
~* Watch it Skuld.. *~  
  
| Look who's talking.. Your the one being graced by my presence, I have more magical knowlege then you. You heard what Kuro said, " It will invovle the Millenium Items, and an unknown force from Niflheim " |  
  
~* I know, but notice the " It will invovle the Millennium Items " part.. *~  
  
| You don't even know what Niflheim is! |  
  
~* Yes I do.... It's.... *~  
  
Skuld then laughed out loud than mentally, but then she shushed herslf because of the sleeping Yugi that is right behind her. She sighs, as they started to approach Domino City.  
  
" School, here we come.. " said Skuld, yawning. She landed infront of the Gameshop, and pushed Yugi off, which gave him a wake up call.  
  
" That was fast.. " he said yawning.  
  
" Because you were sleeping lazy bones! " said Skuld, as Yugi untied the bag of sweets they had, and went inside to get both of their bags. Just then, Anzu, Jou, and Honda were just turning around the block to pick up Yugi. Anzu looked a little annoyed about what she was hearing from Joey. Skuld was luck they didn't see her mechanical broomstick too.  
  
" Wheres Yugi? " said Anzu, trying to keep herself from yelling.  
  
" Calm down Anzu, he's in the shop getting our School bags.. You really want to get to school, don'tja'? " said Skuld.  
  
" Hey Yug'! Was Skuld good to ya'? " asked Jou( I'm shortening the name, it's so annoying to spell out Jounouchi every time.. ). Yugi gave a calm-down glance over to the steaming Skuld. Anzu was about to hit Jou on the back of the head for saying that, while Honda was smirking a bit.  
  
" I could say a yes... She just took me to see her two sisters.. " said Yugi.  
  
( Why couldn't she stay there and leave Yami alone? She might be pestering him because of Skuld staying here with Yugi.. ) thought Anzu. Skuld was fuming now, she was about to blow her cover of being a normal human to a goddess in just an instant. She was mumbling some spell, yet Yugi was an observant person, so he change the subject.  
  
" Why don't we start walking, we're going to be late for school if we don't start now! " said Yugi quickly. Everyone agreed, and Yugi was glad Skuld stopped her mumbling.  
  
School was a little too normal for Skuld, she alomost spiced things up by floating in the air, but she noticed Jou and Honda were hiding her. With her knowlege, she knows that she never told anything about being a Goddess to them. What she noticed, it was just a coincidence, they were hiding her from all the evilish preppy girls and such. In Chemistry, she finally got her seat, and it was at the lab table next to that white hair kid she got a glance of a while ago. What she also figured out, his name was 'Ryou', but he wants to be called 'Bakura'.  
  
" Hoi, hoi... So tired... I can't take this! " said Skuld, walking quickly to the girl's bathroom. She quickly checked if nobody was there, then turned on the fauset, letting warm water out. She floated on top of the water, her shoes barely touching it enough to create ripples..( I'm going to do the manga version of how Skuld transports around ) She raised her arms up, and the water swirled around her, and a bright light emitting from beneathe her. Just then she heard the door open, and a few boy voices that sounded familiar. Too familiar to her liking.  
  
" Chi-chikusho.... " she said, as she was in mid-transportation. Then Anzu saw her, the expression on Anzu was to sweet for a Anzu hater. A shocked expression, in the middle of a silent scream.   
  
" I-I Could explain....? " said Skuld, then Anzu was about screamed, for she actually moved a bit backwards.  
  
" I'm screwed... " said Skuld, sighing, as she floated back up, and the water splashed onto the tiled flooring. She floated gently to the ground rushing to Anzu.  
  
" Please don't scream! ONEGAI! ONEGAI! ONEGAI! " said Skuld, to late, Anzu just looked down at her, and...well....screamed a girlish scream. Poor Skuld, she had to cover her ears. Then the three boys burst in at the que.  
  
" Konni'chi wa? " said Skuld, as Anzu backed up into Jou.  
  
" What happened Anzu? " asked Honda.  
  
" Sh-she... She.. " she said, faltering a bit. Skuld shot a glance to Yugi, which pretty much told the whole story, along with all the water on the ground.  
  
" What did ya' do Skuld!? " said Jou, being on the defensive side.  
  
" I-I... Was going home.. " said Skuld, telling the truth, Yugi doing a sweat drop.  
  
" What do you mean? " asked Honda.  
  
" She was doing some sort of shadow magic! " yelled Anzu.  
  
" SHADOW MAGIC!? " said Skuld, then she burst out laughing.  
  
" I wasn't preforming the slightest ritual! I was using my medium to transport back home! OH KAMI-SAMA! How much T.V. do they watch? I bet as much as Urd! " said Skuld, trying to stop looking like an insane person.  
  
" It's true! " said Anzu.  
  
" How do you know? It is possible... That I'm a Goddess! " said Skuld, in a proud way, before anyone could do an objection, and Yugi trying to change the subject, Skuld did her usual license reciting.  
  
" Goddess First Class, Type Two, Unlimited, Skuld reporting! " said Skuld.  
  
" Now I must be getting home you know. It was such a boring day today in school. See you at the game shop Yugi! " she said, floating up to the sink. She raises her arms, the water swirls around her once again, bright light emiting, and then she sink into the hole. Leaving everyone confused, then they turned to their solution, Yugi.  
  
" Yug'! You didn't tell me ya' aunt's friend's daughter was a Goddess! " said Jou, then Yugi did an anime sweat drop.  
  
" It's a long story.. I'll start at the beginning. Please don't tell anyone! " said Yugi, everyone nodded a yes, and Yugi started as the headed home.  
  
|~* At the Gameshop *~|  
  
Skuld appeared through the sink, that gramps over there was smart enough to leave water in there. Skuld sighed, and stretched, but then couldn't help to giggle a bit at the sight of everyone's faces. That brighten her day. She tossed her bag at the couch, and blue ribbons formed around her to make some casual cloths.  
  
" Hey Grandpa? You home!? " called out Skuld, then looked at the note on the table.  
  
' Yugi and Skuld-  
  
Went to a duel monsters convention, won't be back around 7:00pm. Put some water in the sink for you Skuld, hope that was helpful for you returning home.  
  
- Grandpa '  
  
" Eck, what's so important about that card game? " she said, as she went to the shop part of the little home. Looking at the many pictures around her. Then Noble Scarlet popped up, wanting to look at those cards for herself.  
  
" Oh no.. " she groaned to herself, as her little angel flapped her golden wings, and in her blue eyes where a hint of mischeviousness.  
  
" Get back here Noble Scarlet! I don't feel like messing up this place today.. Tomarrow we can do that.. " she said, giving Noble Scarlet a wink. The angel sighed, and returned into her master, her Goddess.  
  
" You finally noticed the cards Skuld.. " said that oh-to-familiar voice that she is getting tired of.  
  
" Yeah, yeah, whatever Yugi.. " said Skuld.  
  
" You could make a deck if you want. Around here, magic isn't always powerful enough, and you have to duel somebody to get what you want. " said Yugi, opening up the hidden door to the kitchen.  
  
" 'Duel'? " she repeated.  
  
| I might like this game if there is dueling.. Is it like a mecha war? |  
  
Then she noticed that were many cards. It will be a little hard, for she has the common sense that there might be restrictions to how many cards you could have.  
  
She raises her right hand, her pointer fingure up.  
  
|~ Cards hear thee  
  
Come to your master  
  
The one you have chosen  
  
Come! Come! ~|  
  
She said, her voice echoing like it is an endless abyss. On her fingure, a spark of light flashes, cards in the display, and some in the packages are glowing a white light. Some packages where ripped open by one card, floating straight to Skuld, few in the display became like ghosts and went through the glass. Then fourty cards are swirling around her. Still glowing their white light. She lowers her right hand, and opened it up so the palm to facing up. The cards landed lightly on her hand.  
  
Skuld's Deck:   
  
Black Magician Girl-dark/2000/1700 Increase Dark Magician Girl's Attack by 300 for each (Dark Magician) and (Dark Chaos Magician) in each players graveyard.  
  
Harpy Lady-wind/1300/1400  
  
Harpy's Brother-normal/1800/600  
  
Spirit of the Breeze-Light/Fairy/0/1800 desc: As long as the card remains on your side of the field on face-up Attack position, increase your Life Points by 10 points during each of your Stanby Phases.   
  
Fire Princess-Fire/1300/1500 Inflict 500 points of Direct Damage to your opponet's life points each time you increase your own lifepoints.  
  
Fire Sorcerer- Fire/1000/1500 Randomly select two cards from your hand and remove them from play to inflict 800 points of Direct Damage to your opponets Life Points.  
  
Queen of the Autunm- Earth/1800/1500  
  
Moonlight Maiden-Light/1500/1300  
  
Mirror Wall-Trap Permnament trap card that cuts opponat's attacking card by half..  
  
Sepllbinding Circle- Trap Select 1 monster. As long this card remains face-up on the field, the selected monster cannot attack or change position except by the effect of a Magic, Trap, or Effect Monster Card. When the selected monster is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If the selected monster is offered as a Tribute, this card is not destroyed  
  
Mystical Elf-Light/800/2000 When this card is flipped face up, it powers up all of your own LIGHT monsters by 800 points.  
  
Wingweaver-Wind/2750/2400  
  
Time Seal - Trap - Your Opponent skips a turn.  
  
Enchanted Javelin - Trap - When your opponent's monster attacks, increase your Life Points by the attacking monster's attack points.  
  
Nominous Healer - Trap - You can activate this card when you take damage to your Life Points. Increase your Life Points by 1000 points. In addition, increase your Life Points by 500 points per card if there are additional "Numinous Healer" cards in the Graveyard.   
  
Fearie's Gift- Light/1400/1000  
  
Elves Light - Magic - Raises attack power up 800, decreses DEF by 200.  
  
Protector of the Throne-Warrior/800/1500  
  
Despell -Trap - Takes off any extra weapons, etc. your opponent put on their monster.  
  
Waboku -Trap - Any damage inflicted by an opponent's monster is decreased to 0 during the turn this card is activated.  
Cyber Shield - Magic - Increases the power of a female monster by 500 points.  
  
Dark Magician-Dark/2500/2000  
  
Reborn Revolution - Magic - get any monster from any graveyard. Simple  
  
Warrior of Tradition-(?)/1900/1700  
  
Mirror Force -Trap - When your opponent attacks, destroy all of his creatures that are in attack mode.  
  
St.Joan-Light/2800/2000 Forgiving Maidan - Marie the Fallen one  
  
Pomerization(sp?)- Magic - combines two monsters together.  
  
Princess of Tsurugi- Warrior/900/700 Inflicts 500 points of Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points for each Magic and Trap Card your opponent has on the field.  
  
Soul of the Purity and Light - Light/2000/1800 This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 2 LIGHT monsters in your Graveyard from play. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, decrease the ATK of all monsters on your opponent's side of the field by 300 points during his/her Battle Phase.  
  
Final Flame - Magic - Inflicts 600 points of Direct Damage to your Opponent's Life Points  
  
Witch of the Black Forest-Spellcaster/1100/1200 When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, move 1 monster with a DEF of 1500 or less from your Deck to your hand. Your Deck is then shuffled.  
  
Dark Witch-Light/1800/1700  
  
Fearie of the Spring-Water/1600/1100  
  
Beautiful Headhuntress-Earth(?)/1600/800  
  
Elegant Egotist-Magic To create Harpy Lady Sisters  
  
Aqua Spirit-Water/1600/1200 This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 WATER monster in your Graveyard from play. As long as this monster remains face-up on the field, during each of your opponent's Standby Phases, you can change the battle position of 1 of your opponent's face-up Monster Cards. Once changed, the monster must remain in this position for the rest of the turn  
  
Soul of the pure- Magic Increases your life points by 800 points  
  
Forgiving Maiden-Light/850/2000  
  
Cure Mermaid-Water/1500/800 As long as this card remains face-up on your side of the field, increase your life points by 800 during each of your Standby Phase.  
  
Marie the Fallen One-Light/1700/1200  
  
" My... I *think* I have a lot of powerful cards.. BUT THEY LOOKS SO COOL! " said Skuld, as she bounced to Yugi's and her own room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Akina Tori: Next chapter she is transported to 1485..  
  
Skuld: *sighs* But I'm already working on a time machine!  
  
Urd: Let's just say you don't have to work on it anymore, brat.  
  
Belldandy: I hope you'll have a good time!  
  
Akina Tori: Reviewers, do your reviews.. M'kay? M'KAY! JA! 


	12. The jouney begins!

Akina Tori: Hiya guys, a quick chapter update huh?  
  
Skuld: They wouldn't let her upload any chapters for a while..  
  
Urd: I think that's messed up...  
  
Belldandy: Agreed..  
  
Akina Tori: Anyway.. this is the chapter will be fun!  
  
Skuld: That sounds fun.. *sighs*  
  
Akina Tori: I know.. *crackle*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Skuld closed the door behind her, still looking at the deck, where the cards had actually chosen *her* instead of she choosing them. How fun being a goddess with unlimited powers!  
  
" Now for my daily invention making! " she said, reaching for her hammer in the corner, when she touched her hammer, a red magic circle glows beneathe her. It looks like a celtic knot more than anything.  
  
" EEEEEE!? Is a Demon cursing me?! " said Skuld, as she feels an unusal power emiting from this magic circle. She feels herself sinking into something, like one of those sinking sands. She clutches her hammer tighter, only one thing to do.  
  
| Not that! |  
  
Then Skuld mentally sighs.  
  
| The only thing to do.. |  
  
" Y-Yugi!!! " yelled Skuld, as she was now at her hips into the 'ground', the red magic circle glowing brighter. She saw the door opening, seeing Yugi, or Yami, for he did the little switch-a-roo with Yami and such.  
  
" What the-? What in Ra's name is happening!? " said Yami.  
  
" Just shut-up and stop staring, and help me! P-PLEASE! " she said, now up to her chest, the only arm free is her left one, her her right one with her hammer is stuck in the ground. Waving fractically to make Yami snap out of it.  
  
Yami rush by Skuld's side and grabbed her only free hand. It's not really helping though, it just making her sink faster. Soon the grip of the two was lost, and the last of Skuld was her finger tips. Which were gone in just a matter of seconds.  
  
~ SKULD! ~ yelled Yugi in Yami's mind.  
  
" Skuld can take care of herself.. She is a goddess.. " said Yami, before Yugi can go on that it's all his fault.  
  
~ Yes but... what will happen to her? ~  
  
" I'm sorry aibou, but I do not know.. " said Yami, then sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~ Skuld's Spotlight ~~~~~~  
  
| I'm falling? NO! I don't want to go to Niflheim! |  
  
Skuld was surrounded by grey clouds, feeling like she is falling into an endless abyss.   
  
" What's is this scorcery!? " she called out, flipping a bit so that she is falling head first. The 'clouds' start to part, and what she saw was a stone circle inside of Stone Hedge. Skuld's eyes went wide, possibly as big as ferris wheels. On that stone circle, where the words in the writing of the Gods and Goddess, Red Rose, and White Rose.  
  
" What the.... OH KAMI-SAMA! " she said, as she saw herself straight for that target. She shielded her self, and felt light shooting down from above of her. The she noticed she was floating lightly to the ground instead, and she sighed in relief. She landing on the stone circle, which now she notice was a few feet off the ground.  
  
" Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh!! " Skuld hear from behind of her, and she turned around in a fighting stance.  
  
" Summoned from the mystic circle of red and white roses, the one capable of harnessing pure power. There was truth to the the legend of the Rose Delist!!! " Skuld looked before her. It, or he, was a small person, his face hidden with a cloak of white with an odd golden jewelry piece on the hood's fore head. It look like something of wings. Skuld saw that his eyes where a navy blue, so she actually saw some part of this person's face.  
  
" I..... I did it! Now we have the means of defeating the evil forces of Rosenkreuz! " this person said.  
  
" Have you forgotten that I'm here... OR YOUR JUST BLIND!? " said Skuld in a very annoyed way, jumping down from the platform. Now she just notice she was in her goddes clothes.  
  
| This is getting stranger and stranger.. |  
  
" Oh... My apologies. In my excitement, I'd forgotten I was in the presence of the Rose Duelist " he said.  
  
" Huh? Who in Niflheim are you anyway? " she asked.  
  
" Allow me to introduce myself, I am Simon McMooran, High Druid and servant of Lancaster " said the druid.  
  
" Nice ta' meet ya'... I guess.. " said Skuld, looking around.  
  
" Um, May I be so bold to ask the name by which the Rose Duelist would be known? " said Simon.  
  
" Skuld.. " said Skuld.  
  
" Skuld? Like one of the Goddesses of the Norns? " he said.  
  
" Uh-huh.. " said Skuld, trying to keep her identity of a goddess low right now.  
  
" What year is it? " asked Skuld.  
  
" The year is 1485, and your currently in Stonehedge, near Salisbury, England. " he answered.  
  
" 1485!?!?!?! I was still in training to get my license!!! WHAT IN NIFLHEIM!? " said Skuld, panicing. Yet Simon continued.  
  
The British empire is in turmoil with the House of Lancaster's rightful claim to the throne being challenged by the Yorkist's upsurpers. The power struggle is known as The War of the Roses, a name based on the badges used by both sides - a red rose for the Lancastrians, and a white rose for the Yorkists. Right now, our kingdom is threatened by the yorkists and their wrongful claim to the throne! " yet Skuld interupted  
  
" Get to the point.. " said Skuld.  
  
" Ahem-- all because the Yorkists enjoy the supprot of the Rose Crusaders and their sorcerous White Rose cards. Using our Red Rose cards, we summoned you, Skuld to this day and age.. " said Simon, the Skuld fumed.  
  
" HOW COULD YOU! Trying to avoid the paths of destiny! Also using the magical writing of the Gods and Goddesses! You should be ashamed! " scolded Skuld. Simon sighed.  
  
" There was no other choice.. But, will you help us...? " said Simon. Skuld was about to say 'no' but Simon continued anyway.  
  
" Of course you will!! Foolish of me to even doubt where your loyalties lie.. Rumor has it that only the legendary Rose Duelist stands a chance against the power of Rosenkruez.. " said Simon, then Skuld sighed.  
  
" Skuld, do you have a deck with a deck leader? It is important that you have a deck where you feel the vibrations of your Deck Leader.. " said Simon.  
  
" Of course I do! " she said, and she grabs the deck out of her shirt, Simon's eyes going wide. Skuld gave him a dark glare of icey daggers. She then closed her eyes, and pancaked it between her hands. Chanting a spell..  
  
|~ Oh cards...  
  
Decide what should be you leader..  
  
To guide..  
  
To summon..  
  
Find the right one! ~|  
  
She pulled the first one off the top. Then she gasped, and dropped her cards. She could hear her heartbeat in her head, and she started to sweat. Now in a state of shock, it is that over whelming to a Goddess!  
  
" What is wrong Rose Duelist Skuld? " asked Simon.  
  
" N-Noble Scarlet!? " said Skuld.  
  
| How could my angel turn into a card? HOW COULD I STILL BE LIVING!? |  
  
There, infront of her, is a card with Noble Scarlet, her blonde waving like there was a breeze, her arms up like she was just summoned. Attack power 2750... Defense 3000... Her type is Aqua, and is a Fairy.  
  
" What so wrong about that card being your Deck Leader? It seems powerful to me.. " said Simon  
  
" N-nothing.. Sorry to startle you.. " she said, as her right hand glows, palm faced up. The cards return to her hand in a neat stack.. The she heard a dark, icey voice..  
  
" Hmmm. So that's the effect of the Celtic Red Rose Cards.. It looks like there's some truth to the rumor that Red Rose Cards are capable of time transformation.. "  
  
" Who's there!? " called out Simon.  
  
" It's been sometime since the Battle of Barnet old one " said someone who looked like Seto in a blue-eyes white dragon suit of armor.  
  
" Rosenkruez! What brings you here!? " said Simon, Skuld just being baffled..  
  
" Only a member of the Rose Crusaders may call me by that name if you may recall. I told you once before that you may only address me as Seto " said 'Seto'.  
  
" Seto Kaiba? " she asked to herself quietly, she heard some stories about this person called 'Seto' from Yugi.  
  
" And you.. You must be the dreaded Rose Duelist. I must admit, there's a certain aura or power emiting from you. You seem to young to be the Legendary Rose Duelist, maybe you made a mistake in your ritual Simon " said Seto. Skuld just sneered, and gave him a look that could possibly distroy the earth.  
  
| I'm older than your grandma, Kid |  
  
" I believe an introduction is in order. I am Seto, leader of the Rose Crusaders. Members of that group call me by C. Rosenkruez.. " said Seto.  
  
" I ask you again, what brings you here Seto!? " said Simon..  
  
" Mind you manners old man! What else would bring me here, I have come for the Red Rose Cards! " said Seto.. Skuld just blanked out now.. Getting bored, hearing words called ' Rose Summoning ' and ' Spell of Doom ' 'White Rose Cards '... Skuld yawned in boredom as the pointless argument went on.  
  
" OKAY! I get now that your enemies, will ya' SHADDUP!? Kami-sama, you fight more than Urd and I! " said Skuld, and they both looked at her.  
  
" As I was saying..I shall enlist the Rose Duelist myself..! " said Seto, Skuld was now getting annoyed, her first time being ever so important.  
  
" Like that will ever happen " said Simon..  
  
" You speak too soon old man! Heed my words Duelist! If you wish to return to your proper time period, you will require 16 cards of the Red and White Roses. The red and white positions must be laid out in reverse of the summoning to send you home.. " said Seto.  
  
" You know the spell...? " said Simon.  
  
" Since you need the 16 Rose Cards as much as we do.... I propose a partnership. Help us gather the cards, and I shall guarantee your return after we reached our ultimate goal!!! " said Seto, Skuld tried to keep herself laughing.  
  
| I'm losing my sanity, that's what! Because of the stupid school and stress! OH KAMI-SAMA! |  
  
" An absurd proposal!!! Do you think that the Honorable Skuld would even lend an ear to your ridiculous proposal? " asked Simon.  
  
" Watch me, I'm listening.. " said Skuld, with a smirk, Simon giving a worried look under his hood.  
  
" Can you be so sure now, old man? " said Seto, giving his usual smirk.  
  
" Let me see... Simon's side has 8 of the Red Rose cards, while my side - the Rose Crusaders - has possesion of the 8 White Rose cards.. As the numbers are even, simple arithmetic indicates that you could side with either of us.. " said Seto.  
  
" No crap, Sherlock.. I'm not one of those brain damaged mortals.. " said Skuld, getting a little moody with all this talk, while she is wasting her time for her getting home. Seto did a glare, but Skuld shrugged it off.  
  
" But I'm sure you'll take into account who's winning this war. After all, who was desperate enough to summon you in the first place? I think it's quite clear which side is better-positioned to send you home.. " said Seto.  
  
" Good point.. " said Skuld, now thinking about it.  
  
" S-Skuld!!! Head not the words of this... this power-hungry lunatic! " said Simon.  
  
" Simon! Must you resort to name-calling? I'm hurt... " said Seto, mocking him.  
  
" I'll tell you what. Why don't we leave the decision to our dear Duelist? After all, Simon, the Duelist's future is not for us to decide now, is it not? " said Seto.  
  
" Well...yes..but. " said Simon.  
  
" Splendid! In keeping with the tradition of the Old Temple gardens, I offer you a choice. Duelist, here are two roses.. " he said, he put his hand behind his cape, and pulls out a brooch of the bage of the Yorkist, a White Rose with two swords crossing through it.. Simon just got out a regular flower red rose.  
  
" Here are are two roses. The white represents me, and the red one for Old Simon here.. " said Seto, Skuld just made a small confused look.  
  
" For the sake of justice... Choose the red rose! " said Simon, reaching out to give her the red rose.  
  
" Stand by my side, Duelist.... Choose the white rose.. " said Seto, Skuld looks back and forth at the two.  
  
| Eny-miny-mo.. Chatch a tiger by it's toe. If it hollers, let it go. Eny-miny-mo! |  
  
And her little 'mind finger' landed on Seto.  
  
| O joy, the white one. Besides, I'm starting to get tired of red anyway.. He said a guarantee to get me home, that's pretty much a contract for a Goddess, right? |  
  
" I choose.. " said Skuld, they both took a step closer, and she lefted up her right arm, her hand in a pointing position. Then she moved her arm to the right a bit, and it points at Seto.  
  
" A wise choice Duelist! I see you are well-versed in judging a situation. Welcome to the Rose Crusaders! I........am honored. Okay, old man. It's time you made yourself scacre.. " said Seto. Simon's eyes went wide, and he backed up. Seto was chanting something, and Skuld made out some of the words.  
  
| Why are people breaking the boudries of magic? They cannot speak of the password! |  
  
" Wha...? What are you doing!? Stop! Noooooooooo!!! " said Simon, before he disappeared, Skuld jumped back, and her hammer appeared.  
  
| Thank Kami-sama I wanted to make something today.. |  
  
" Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I just need you out of the way until everything is settled. Now, let's talk about the rose cards. Simon mentioned he spread the cards amoung certain individuals just after summoning you.. I think it's safe to assume that a large number of those individuals are his confederates are located in France.. " then Skuld interrupted.  
  
" OOHHH! I always wanted to go to France! " said Skuld, smiling, Seto just glared at the joke she made, and continued.  
  
" I would like to ask you to enter France from Dover and retrive those cards for our cause. " Seto said, then Skuld smirked.  
  
" I would go myself. However, I'm needed her to maintain our barrier against any invading forces.. " said Seto.  
  
" Whatever.. " said Skuld  
  
" Our enemy, Yugi, who comes from a line of Welsh nobility, would likely have inherited one of the red rose cards, and he is a *very* good duelist. This means that those who oppose the Rose Crusaders are sufficiently equipped to duel against us as equals. I'm depending on you.. " said Seto. When he said 'Yugi' Skuld snapped, and did a silent back breathe.  
  
| H-how stupid of me to join Seto! |  
  
" Oh, and here.. " he said, tossing the white rose brooch at her, and she catches it easily.  
  
" Use this to get into the Rose Crusader's hide outs. There is one " said Seto, then he walked off..  
  
" Oh joy.. " said Skuld, sighing, and she looked at herself.  
  
" Little to flashy of a clothes, ne? " she told herself, and they became blue ribbons of light, and rewrapped around her, making a speghtti straped brown dress with a white shirt underneath. Along with that, she wears a brown cloak with that white rose brooch acting as a pin to hold the cloak together. Then she went searching for a puddle of water.  
  
" Eureka! " she said, and she stepped into the muddy puddle. She does the same routine, and disappears into the murky waters. She then appears into a dark alleyway, and she looks around. She runs down to the cobble streets, to start her search for the rose cards.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Akina Tori: That's it for now!  
  
Urd: Ahh... It's nice to be Skuld Free!  
  
Belldandy: Urd!  
  
Urd: Nani?  
  
Akina Tori: anyway, Reviewers, do yer' reviews, and I'll catch ya' later! 


	13. The Battle of Love! Skuld vrs Tea!

Akina Tori: I'm...still..sick...WHYYYYYYYYY!?  
  
Urd: At least you don't have to go to school.  
  
Akina Tori: I'll have to make up the homework..  
  
Belldandy: You get to write!  
  
Akina Tori: true, but still..  
  
Urd: Then why so bummed?  
  
Akina Tori: I can't really speak that well with a bad sore throat! I have to speak so quietly.. *sigh* DISCALIMER!  
  
I don't own Yugioh, and all the sentences in the last chapter are owned by the game Duelist of the Roses. If did own Kanomi, I'll be thappiest girl on earth. I don't even own some of the phrases that Tea says in this chapter... WHAT'S UP WIT' DAT'?  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Skuld wondered through the busy streets of Windsor, this place reminding her of Tokyo. Adults trying to get past her, street kids playing around.  
  
" Have you heard? The Rose Duelist went to the Yorkists side! "  
  
" Good bye peace.. "   
  
Skuld bit her lip, but continued to listen.  
  
" I also heard that the Rose Duelist is around here, probly searching for Tea.. "   
  
" Isn't she that odd girl up in the mansion? I think she is the one of the Prince's Noble's daughter! "  
  
" You don't say.. "   
  
" Bingo.. " said Skuld, as she looked around for a mansion now. It wasn't to hard to find. It was one of the biggest buildings around. It doesn't look like a mansion to her though. Actually a minature sized castle. She pulled out her deck, and pulled the top card off again, revealing Noble Scarlet.  
  
" I know you. Your so mischevious for you own good, you could easily get through the huge walls around here! " said Skuld, talking to the card, hoping that Nobel Scarlet would appear. Skuld sighs, as she sees a band of horses coming.  
  
" Urk! " she said, as she ran off to the other side of the hill, hiding behind a castle wall.  
  
" Have you seen something infront of here father? Or was it just me.. " said that girlish voice that sounded familiar to Anzu's.  
  
" Probly just you.. "  
  
" Okay.. " she said, and Skuld heard a 'THUMP'  
  
" My que.. " she said, and she ran out of her little hiding spot, and jumped onto the wooden door. Yet it starting to lift up, and Skuld started to slide down.  
  
" Chi-CHIKUSHOI! " cried out Skuld, and she landed on her soft, cusiony, butt. Right into the mud. Good thing it wasn't a face plant!  
  
" HEY YOU! " cried out a guard, and Skuld froze.  
  
" Your one of those maidens for Tea aren't you? GET BACK INSIDE! " he said, and Skuld did a sweat drop, and did a nervous laugh.  
  
" Sorry, I'm new around here. Must of gotten lost! " she said, and she ran inside, covering the white rose brooch she has. Her small brown shoes clap against the stone flooring, as she admires the banners decorating the castle walls.  
  
" I'm going to retire to my chambers, father.. " said Tea.  
  
" Have a nice nap.. " said her temporary father during this time period. Skuld followed Tea closely up the stairs, as a few maids followed her. They bid her a nice rest, yet Skuld entered the room, and closed the door behind her. Tea turned around sharply, and looked over at Skuld.  
  
" What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to help prepare the food for the banquet? " asked Tea.  
  
" My, someone is cranky today.. " said Skuld, rolling her brown eyes.  
  
" Your not part of the servant crew, are you? " asked Tea.  
  
" Wow! You finally noticed.. " said Skuld, then Tea looked at Skuld's little badge.  
  
" The Rose Duelist! You dared to betray the hopes of Prince Yugi!!! " said Tea, and Skuld eyes went hurt again when the name 'Yugi' went through her ears.  
  
" How was I suppose to know which side was good, and which side was bad? Besdies, my main mission right now is to get back to my own time period before everything goes unstable! " said Skuld.  
  
" Then I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!!! " said Tea, pulling out her deck.  
  
| Danm, I was hoping I get to use my magic to get the cards.. |  
  
" I see you want to challenge me. Winner obtains the rose card they have! " said Skuld, getting out her deck from her right sleeve.  
  
" Be honored, your the first duelist I'm going to duel.. " said Skuld with a smile, and Tea went wide eyed.  
  
" Yeah I know.. " said Skuld, sighing.  
  
" Then prepare to be beaten, novice.. " said Tea.  
  
" I may be a a beginner, but I do pack a punch! " said Skuld, waiting for Tea to go first instead. Tea took out the first card from the top of her deck, and held it up. The face of the card is facing Skuld. It glowed, and the picture emitted a white light. Right there, before her, was the Dancing Elf.  
  
" Well, are you not going to summon your deck leader? " she asked.  
  
" Cool your jets okay? I'm new at this.. " she said, looking at her Noble Scarlet.  
  
She held out her right hand where the card was, and the card was floating just an inch off of her palm.  
  
" Noble Scarlet! " she said, as she removed her hand, and it stayed there. Light emitted from Noble Scarlet's picture, and there was the little angel of mischief, looking around in confusion.  
  
" I'll explain to you later, okay Noble Scarlet? Right now isn't the time.. " said Skuld, and Noble Scarlet nodded to her Goddess.  
  
" Where did you get that card? I never seen it before! " said Tea.  
  
" Let's just say, it's one of a kind. " said Skuld, sighing.  
  
" Okay, I'm going first.. " said Tea, " and I'm placing one card face down. " Tea handed the card to her Deck Leader, and the Dance Elf formed a sphere of light in her hand around the card, and soon it bolted a yard away, a few feet above the stoned ground, and turned into a huge card face down.  
  
" Interesting.. " she said, as she pulled five cards from her deck. Noble Scarlet looked at Skuld's hand, pointing to a card to make a suggestion, and it was at Queen of the Autumn.  
  
| I have a feeling she is using her powers.. Maybe she knows what card Tea has? |  
  
" M'kay Noble Scarlet.. " said Skuld, as she pulled that card out.  
  
" I'm placing a card face down too! " she said, as she threw the card to the ground. It stopped eruptly a few feet away, spinning around. It soon turned into a card white light, as it spinned faster. Noble Scarlet placed clasped her hands together, making her look like she was praying. Soon the card sparked white light, and it formed into a big faced down card just like Tea's.  
  
Tea raised her right hand up, and the card followed it.  
  
" I put my card faced up, showing Goddess of the Third Eye (1200/1000)! " said Tea, and when that card was up, the Goddess of the Third Eye comes out of her picture like it was water, and the card disappeared. Skuld jumped back, surprised at this.  
  
" Attack Skuld's face down card! " she said, and the Goddess crossed her arms like a mummy, unknown type of writing appears around her, as her third eye glowed a deep red. Red light out of no where shot down at Skuld's face down card. The card glowed, and turned face up by itself. Coming out of the picture, was Queen of the Autumn ( 1800/1500 ).  
  
" Attack that Poster Goddess! " yelled Skuld, and Queen of the Autunm,swished her wooden hands around, and red leaves appeared around her. The red leaves zoomed off at their target, like little lasers of red. The Goddess of the Third Eye scream as the lasers pierced through her, and vanished.  
  
" WOOHOOO! " said Skuld, jumping up and down, like she won the lottery.  
  
" It isn't over yet. Until the other's life points are down to 0.. " said Tea.  
  
" And what's the average amount of Life Points? " asked Skuld.  
  
" 4,000 " said Tea.  
  
" Hooiiiiii.. " said Skuld, sighing.  
  
Skuld- 4000  
  
Tea - 3400  
  
" I place another card face down, and powering it up with two magic cards! " said Tea.  
  
" Um, Let's see.. " said Skuld, looking at her hand, then Noble Scarlet pointed at her Mystical Elf( 800/2000 ).  
  
" Uh....Okay Noble Scarlet.. " said Skuld, and she threw it out there once again.  
  
" I place this moster in defense mode! " said Skuld.  
  
" I summon Hoshiningen ( 1000/1200 )! " said Tea, and the star boy thingy came into view. Her Mystical Elf card was glowing, and the card that's hidden from view that's Tea's was glowing too.  
  
" I also put this card in attack mode, Petit Angel(2300/1000). Attack Queen of the Autumn Leaves! " she said, and the Petit angel loaded it's bow and arrow power up card, and shot and arrow right into the chest of Skuld's Queen of the Autumn. It faded away with the sound of rustling leaves. Then Noble Scarlet pointed at her Dark Witch( 1800/1700 ).  
  
Skuld- 3500  
  
Tea- 3400  
  
" M'kay Noble Scarlet! " said Skuld, and she threw that card as well.  
  
" I summon thee, Dark Witch! " said Skuld, and that card came into view.  
  
" And I show, Mystical Elf( 2100/2800 )! Still in Defense Mode! " said Skuld, and the Mystical Elf came into view, chanting a small spell. Soon her Dark Witch and Mystical Elf were glowing a golden light, and there attack plus defense were raised up 800 points.. ( 2600/2500 )  
  
" Dark Witch! Attack Petit Angel! " said Skuld, and the Dark Witch's red spear crackled and zapped when yellow electricity came into view. The Dark Witch thrusted her spear at the Petit Angel, and it did a final squeak, disappearing.  
  
Skuld- 3500  
  
Tea- 3100  
  
" AND! Mystical Elf, attack Hoshiningen! " said Skuld, and the Mystical Elf chanted somthing softly, than loudly. It was some sort of song, making Skuld remind her of Belldandy and Holy Bell singing together. A bright light flashed, and that little star boy.....vanished.  
  
Skuld- 3500  
  
Tea- 2000  
  
" No! " said Tea.  
  
" Oh yes! I'm not a little novice right now, am I? " said Skuld, as a little anime fang was showing, along with a smirk.  
  
" I put one card face down, and power it up with two more magic cards... " said Tea, as one card appeared at the que of her Dancing Elf, and it glows brightly.  
  
" Mystical Elf, attack that face down card! " said Skuld, and it does it's singing attack again, but the card revealed it self to be Orion the Battle King(2300/2100). It chanting some sort of spell, and runic lettering appears below the Mystical Elf. It turns out to be a magic circle, and it shots up golden light to the sky. The Mystical Elf soon shattered into falling sparkles of light, Skuld also felt sorry for the poor elf.  
  
" Okay.. Dark Witch! Attack that stupid.... Lizard Thingy! " said Skuld, not knowing the name of the card. Orion did a cry of pain with the electric spear stabbed into it, and it disappeared.  
  
Skuld-3200  
  
Tea-1800  
  
Skuld looked up to Noble Scarlet, and she put a hand on her shoulder, pointing at her Dark Magician Girl( 2000/1700 ). Skuld smiled.  
  
" Let's finish this off, shall we Noble Scarlet? " said Skuld, and she took her Dark Magician Girl, and threw it. It stopped right next to the Dark Witch, and starts to twirl.  
  
" Dark Magician, I summon you in Attack Mode! " said Skuld, and Noble Scarlet did her 'praying'. The twirling card became a card of white light, and it formed into the humansized white light-version Dark Magician Girl. The light fades, revealing her. She twirls her blue and yellow wand, and and lets it lean on her right shoulder, winking at Tea.  
  
" Dark Magician Girl! Attack the Dancing Elf! " commanded Skuld, then the Dark Magician Girl's face turned serious. She twirled her wand once more, and stopped it. She pointed it at the frightened Dancing Elf.   
  
" HA! " said the Dark Magician Girl, and everything turned to their opppisite color. The Dancing Elf screamed in pain, and fell onto the floor when then colors were turning normal in a fading style. The Dance Elf disappeared, and the battle was lost and won.  
  
" WHO'S BAD! WOOOOOOO! " said Skuld, jumping up and down, Noble Scarlet doing her little 'mischevious giggle'. Then Noble Scarlet stuck her tongue out at the saddened Tea.  
  
" I guess I lost... It pains me to know that I lacked the strength to protect my lord and love " said Tea, Skuld stopped her celebration, and felt herself trembling.... Could Anzu love Yugi back home?  
  
| Naw, she talked about Yami... Not Yugi.. This is Anzu's incarnation, your not in Domino City anymore Skuld! |  
  
Then Skuld smacked her forehead.  
  
| What in Niflheim am I saying? I'll never like that squirt! |  
  
" Okay...hand it over! " said Skuld, and Tea pulled out her Red Rose Card from a small leathered pouch tied around her waist. Skuld walked over, and snatched it quickly.  
  
" Nice doin' business with ya'! " said Skuld, with a cute smile, and a wink, Noble Scarlet copying Skuld's actions. Soon she disappeared, and Skuld's graveyard cards returned to her deck that is in her hand. Skuld jumped out of the opened window of Tea's roomed, and Tea ran over to see this 'suicide' that Skuld did. Tea gasp.  
  
Skuld was gone..  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Akina Tori: The card game was hard..  
  
Urd: Yeah, and in the game you defeated Tea on your first try, huh?  
  
Akina Tori: SHE WAS SO DANM EASY! WAHAHA!  
  
Belldandy: *sighs* I wish Skuld didn't jump out of the window.  
  
Keiichi: That is actually a good idea. She did it so the guards wouldn't come after her. Smart..  
  
Urd: Too smart..  
  
Akina Tori: Do yer' reviewing peeps! See you later! 


	14. The space cadet battle! Skuld vrs Trista...

Akina Tori: So...tired...  
  
Belldandy: The poor dear has a head ache..  
  
Skuld & Urd: Let her suffer..  
  
Belldandy: You should be ashamed of yourselfs!  
  
Skuld: Why should we care?  
  
Urd: Yeah!  
  
Akina Tori: Neeeeeeeeeeee.. Disclaimer....  
  
Belldandy: Akina Tori does not own Oh! My Goddess! or Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist of the Roses, or Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Akina Tori: Story.........eehhhh...*flops over*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Skuld appears on the wet cobble streets of London, stretching out her arms now.  
  
"So...BORED! " she said, walking down the street like a zombie. Keeping her ears open for info.  
  
"These guards are getting very pesky now, bossing us around like the prince."  
  
"It'll be all worth it after this war..."  
  
"Hey, where is that Rose Duelist anyway?"  
  
"I heard she was over at Windsor"  
  
"Good thing, who has that Rose Card anyway?"  
  
"I'm not suppose to tell, but I got it out of a drunk guard."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"It's this guy called T. Tristan Grey, I think he is one of the head commanders for the Prince"  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh"  
  
"Lady Luck is smiling upon me" said Skuld to herself, as she rubs her hands together. She skips down the road, looking for some sort of castle. And there it was. On top of a hill, towering over the bustling city.  
  
Skuld then stood infront of the wooden draw door, with an annoyed look.  
  
"STUPID DOORS!" she yelled, kicking the draw bridge.  
  
"Halt! Who goes there?" called out a guard.  
  
"A little girl, who is POed, trying to think how to get in.. " said Skuld, in an angry voice.  
  
"Oh.." is all the gaurd said, and he rolled his eyes.  
  
Skuld snapped her fingures, ran over to one side of the castle, and she started to float upwards. She lands on top of the stone wall, and jumped down to a little pathway built into the side.  
  
"What the--!?" cried the guard, and ran over, spear in hand. Skuld's hammer appeared in her right hand, and she twirled it between her fingers.  
  
"I'm up for some golfing.." she said to herself, with a smile. When the gaurd was at the right distance, Skuld did the same move she did on the gangster a while back. Stepping to one side, and swinging at the head.  
  
Guard: @.@  
  
"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed, holding up her red and silver hammer. She jumped down into the courtyard, and walked proudly to the door. She did the same number on the gaurds who tried to get her. Even the Ultimate Force* was kicking in. She stands infront of the two, huge, wooden doors infront of her. Her hammer vanishes, and she quickly holds up her right hand, palm facing the doors. A harsh 'wind' pushes the doors wide open with a "BANG!". There was a huge, long table, and two men were just standing. One with a black cloak, just putting up the hood.  
  
| Did I just see......Crimson Hair? |  
  
The other was no other person than Honda.  
  
"Honda?" said Skuld, with a confused look. She shook her head.  
  
"I'm getting home sick." she said, scolding herself.  
  
"Who are you!?" called out the one with his face being covered with a hood, Skuld just gave him an annoyed look.  
  
"I should be askin' that to you, Mr. Hoody" said Skuld, giggling.  
  
"Seriously." said 'Honda'.  
  
Her left hand looks like it's holding somthing delicatly, and a rose formed in it. It was a young rose, with little thorns, and it was still budding. With a flick of her wrist, she threw it at the table, and it was stuck there. Soon it started to bud right infront of them, and it formed a white rose.  
  
"Rose Duelist!" said, 'Honda', and the hooded person started to flee. Skuld didn't care about that person right now.  
  
"Correct." said Skuld, walking towards him.  
  
"Now, I want your Red Rose Card right now, or just lose it in embarassment." said Skuld, standing infront of T. Tristan Grey.  
  
Tristan didn't answer, he just got his deck out from a little pouch around his belt. Skuld sighed.  
  
"Dueling, dueling, dueling..... WHAT'S UP WIT' DAT' PEOPLE!? " said Skuld, as her cards sunddenly started to swirl around her. She held out her right hand, and they landed perfectly on the palm of her hand.  
  
"If I win, I'll get all of your white rose cards." said Tristan.  
  
"You get a good prize, while I get a stinky one Rose Card. Your spoiled, ya' know?" said Skuld, getting out Noble Scarlet.  
  
"What ever." is all he said, and he held up his deck leader's card. The Karbonala Warrior. The picture lights up, and there he stands, in the flesh.  
  
"Noble Scarlet!" said Skuld, now letting her hand go, the card floats there all by it's self, and Noble Scarlet was summoned. Noble Scarlet gave the gaping Tristan a wink, and a mischevious giggle. Skuld got five cards, and with a quick movement with her thumb, it was fanned in a matter of moments.  
  
"Aren't you going? Or do I have the honors? " asked Skuld, getting annoyed again.  
  
"You go." is all he said, looking at his bad hand.  
  
"M'kay" said Skuld, Noble Scarlet bending down to look at her Mistress's hand, takes a card, and shows it to Skuld.  
  
"Isn't that cheating?" said an annoyed Tristan.  
  
"No, suggesting. Better get used to it." said Skuld, taking that card that Noble Scarlet handed to her. Skuld threw that card, and it stopped in mid air, at least five feet away. It was spinning since it was there, waiting for it's master's command.  
  
"I put this card face down, in defence mode," said Skuld calmly, and the card started to spin fast. Turning into a card of white light. Noble Scarlet clasps her hand together once more, closes her blue eyes, and 'prays'. She glows, and the card forms into a huge card, face down, in defence mode.  
  
"And I place another card face down, in defence mode," said Skuld, she threw that card, and it became a huge card, face down, in defense mode also.  
  
"End turn." said Skuld, her right hand holding her deck tighly now, and she chants a spell quietly. The deck glows in respones, then she heard a 'GACK', which brought her back down to earth. She noticed that he revealed her Forgiving Maiden( 850/2000 ), and tried to get rid of it with Kanan the Swordmistress( 1400/1400 )  
  
Skuld - 4000  
  
Tristan - 3400  
  
" Okay! " said Skuld, Skuld drawn two more cards into her hand, and she did a dark smile.  
  
| Not yet, I wish to have some fun for a while |  
  
" I'm going to play the trap, Spell Binding Circle! " said Skuld, and she threw that card at the Kanan the Sword Mistress. The circle appeared around Kanan, and she froze. Like she was paralyzed.   
  
" Then I'll play, Harpy's Brother in Attack mode! " said Skuld, as she threw that card as well. It started to spin quickly, turning into a card of light once again. With Noble Scarlet's 'praying', It start's to form into Harpy's Brother. Soon it was humansized light form, but the light faded away, and there stood Harpy's Brother.  
  
" Attack the Karbonala Warrior! " said Skuld, in an excited way, pointing at Tristan's Deckleader. Harpy's Brother did a smirk, and with a blink of an eye, he flew over to the Deck Leader, which made his sword infront of him, and swiped him with his huge 'claw'( It looks like a claw to me...).  
  
Skuld - 4000  
  
Tristam - 1600  
  
" Geez, you suck. Tea was even better than you." said Skuld, pretending to yawn.  
  
" You mean, you beaten Tea? And got her Red Rose Card? " asked Tristan.  
  
" Yep! " said Skuld, with a beaming smile. Tristan just did a worried look.  
  
" It's your turn.. " said Skuld, snapping Tristan back down to earth.  
  
Tristan draws one card, and smiles.  
  
"I play Warrior of Tradition( 1900/1700 ) in attack mode! " he said, and Skuld is paying attention this time. He throws the card up, and the Karbonala Warrior slices it up into tiny pieces. Skuld was now confused, why would he do that? The pieces soon turned into pieces of white light, floating over to the small battle field. The pieces swirled around in one spot, and there the Warrior of Tradition appeared. Her big sword gleaming, and Skuld cringed.  
  
" Attack Harpy's Brother! " said Tristan, having a faint smirk. A swipe with her sword, and a big 'slash' of red light came out of it. It cut the Brother right in half.  
  
" Urk.." said Skuld, as her card did a cry, and vanished.  
  
Skuld - 3900  
  
Tristan - 1600  
  
" Okay, no more fun now! " said Skuld, as she pulled out a card, and she threw it.  
  
" I want this card in attack mode! " said Skuld, and what had appeared, was Marie the Fallen One( 1700/1200 ).  
  
" Why that card? " asked Tristan, but Skuld ignored his question.  
  
" And I want to reveal, POLMERIZATION! " said Skuld, doing a smile, as the face down, defence mode, card turned up.  
  
" I wish to combine Forgiving Maiden, with Marie the Fallen One! Go Noble Scarlet! " said Skuld, and Noble Scarlet did a smile. She did a swish of her hands, and the two cards glowed, and became transparent. Then both floated at each other, and when they combined, there was a huge flash of white light. Skuld recognized this light. When Belldandy was getting rid of her seal, she made a light similar to this. A holy light, that was bright and warm. The light quickly faded away, and there standing before everyone, was St. Joan( 2800/2000 ), holding her sword infront of her.  
  
" St. Joan! Attack the Warrior of Tradition! " said Skuld, and the card nodded. Her sword did a flash of white light, and it was glowing that color. She ran at the Warrior of Tradition, and her huge sword went infront of her. The Warrior of Tradition was cut in half, head to toe. She screamed, as she was shattered like glass.  
  
" Your turn. " said Skuld, being the happiest girl in London right now.  
  
" Um.. " he said, drawing a card, he sighed.  
  
"I put this card face down, in defence mode." he said, and he threw the card up.  
  
"St. Joan! Attack that card! " yelled Skuld, and Joan ut that card in half, it shattered like glass too. Then Noble Scarlet took out a card from Skuld's hand. It was the Dark Magician Girl as well. Skuld smiled, and looked up at her angel.  
  
"Let's have our Dark Magican here take care of it, ne?" said Skuld, as she took the card gently away from Noble Scarlet, and threw it at the ground, next to St. Joan.  
  
" I'll put this card in attack mode! " said Skuld, and the Dark Magician Girl appeared, she doing a giggle, and a wink.  
  
" Dark Magician Girl, attack the Karbonala Warrior! " said Skuld, and the Dark Magician Girl did her attack. Everything went to there opposite color, and the warrior screamed in pain. The colors returned to normal, and the Karbonala Warrior fell to the ground with a 'clank' of his armor. The cards faded away, yet Noble Scarlet stayed. Her little angel senses tingling.  
  
" I won, you lost, give the Red Rose Card to me! " said Skuld, as she tossed her deck up, and it vanished. Tristan sighed, but then looked beyond Skuld's shoulder, and he was smiling. T. Tristan Grey got the Red Rose Card out from the back of his belt, and tossed it at Skuld. Skuld cought it, and it vanished into thin air as well. Noble Scarlet did a shriek behind her. Skuld pivets, and gaped.  
  
| Oh Kami-sama, I am soooooo screwed! |  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Akina Tori: I was going to end it here...  
  
Urd: GET ON WITH IT!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There before her, was tons of guards blocking her only exit to the outside world. Leading the guards was that guy with the cloak. Noble Scarlet was confronted with the Dark Magician, and that card reminded her of Yugi suddenly.  
  
| No time to think about chibi.. |  
  
" Rose Duelist! If you value your young life, you would surrender immediately! " he said, Skuld sighed, and Noble Scarlet went behind her. Skuld knew what this ment. Noble Scarlet wanted to fight while she wasn't a card. Skuld right hand went up to her left shoulder.  
  
" Holy Water!( Okay people, I don't know what attacks Noble Scarlet has, so give me a break! ) " said Skuld, and her right hand came down do it's right side. Noble Scarlet mimicked Skuld's movements. From Noble Scarlet, a huge 'slash' of water went to the Dark Magician, in a lope sided way. The water hit the Dark Magician in the chest, and where he was hit, was steaming. Soon the steam disappeared, but it was replaced with white light. The Dark Magician clenched it's teath, trying not to cry out. The hooded person looked surprised, anyhow Skuld didn't see that. She was busy running now. Sprinting to the right hall, jumping over the guards who blocked that little exit. Noble Scarlet was following, flapping her angelic wings. She had an angery face, like the Dark Magician had said something to her before in some type of 'card language'.  
  
"Where to go? Where to go?! " said Skuld frantically. She looked out every window, yet there was no puddle of water under them.  
  
" Chikusho! " she said with every failure. Noble Scarlet sighed, pulled on Skuld's clothes, making her stop. Noble Scarlet cupped her hand, and water seemed to fill up in them. She dropped the water with a splash, and Skuld was beaming.  
  
" Thank's Noble Scarlet! " said Skuld, and she stepped into the small puddle.  
  
The close fallowing guards heard Skuld's voice.  
  
" We're getting closer! " one said, then they stopped on the puddle.  
  
Skuld was gone.  
  
Up ahead was even a dead end, so they confirmed that Skuld escaped.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Belldandy: Yay Skuld!  
  
Urd: Yipee.....  
  
Akina Tori: She's alright so far...  
  
Keiichi: Let's see how she does on her next challenger.  
  
Akina Tori: well, we'll see you later!  
  
Belldandy: Ja! 


	15. Skuld is captured? Skuld vrs Mai!

Akina Tori: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!  
  
Urd: Finally..  
  
Belldandy: Solitaire was starting to get boring.  
  
Keiichi: no kidding..  
  
Akina Tori: Let's see. Skuld's next challenger is female! I bet you can guess who it is. If you can't, your stupid!  
  
Belldandy: Akina!  
  
Akina Tori: Sorry.. Anyway. DISCLAIMER! KEIICHI-KUN!  
  
Keiichi: Oh boy.. Akina Tori does not own YU-GI-OH! Or Oh! My Goddess!  
  
Urd: That's a good boy..  
  
Akina Tori: On with the show!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Skuld reappeared.. In a castle? Yes, in a castle, above a bucket of water.  
  
"EEEWWWWW!" yelled Skuld, noticing there was a mop nearby. She quickly floats to the ground, and goes against the wall. She clanking of armor, which sounded to close.  
  
"I feel a disturbance in the force.. I always wanted to say that!" she said, smiling at herself.  
  
"Who's there?" said the guard. Skuld smacked herself on the cheek, and hushed herself up. She pressed herself on the wall, and walked sideways until she reached a corner. She hid behind it, and peeked out a bit, seeing the armor covered man. He looked around a bit more, and he shrugged mentally to himself. He looked over the bucket of water, and noticed the water was spilt all around it.  
  
"SHE'S HERE!" he exclaimed, and he went running.  
  
"HELHEIM!" yelled Skuld, and she went running in the other direction. ( It's her way of saying 'damn it!' )  
  
She ran straight into a door, and Skuld fell onto her back.  
  
"Oh kami-sama.. What happened?" she asked herself, rubbing her bruised head. She looked up and down the door. It was a mahogany door, carved with wild flowers, trees, rabbits, young deers, and does. She pushed open the door ( don't think they had doorknobs then ), and went inside, shutting the door behind her. She leaned against the door for a few moments, and sighed. Just now, Skuld noticed she was in total darkness.  
  
"I knew you would come! How dare you betrayed the ones who summoned you!" cried out a female voice. ( if your guessing Ishizu, you are sooo wrong! )  
  
"I have every right to betray those who took me away from my job!" said Skuld, and she stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Phiiiiiiiitae!" is the sound she made.( like in that episode when Skuld appeared ' I am not a kid! Phiiiiiiiiitae! ' )  
  
"And I could not believe it was a child of all people!" said the obnoxious voice. Then the lights were flashed on, and Skuld had to let her eyes adjust for a moment.  
  
"It's time for your end, Rose Duelist! For I, Margaret Mai Beaufort, will defeat you! " she said, she was a woman with blonde hair, violet eyes, and red lipstick on. She had some sort of armor on, that had a red cloth coming down behind the sleeves and started for the shoulder plates, like a cape.  
  
"You know, that is a really long name," said Skuld, making a thinking look.  
  
"Let me guess, winner takes all, right?" said Skuld, her deck appearing the palm of her hand, and before Mai could say anything.  
  
"Right," said Mai, but she had other plans, winning or losing.  
  
"Harpy Lady!" exclaimed Mai, as she threw her Deck Leader card onto the ground next to her. Light emits from the card's picture, and blueish feathers started to swirl around. Harpy Lady appeared, doing a screeching cry.  
  
"Uhhh, oh yeah!" said Skuld, pulling out Noble Scarlet. Skuld was thinking to do a fancier summon today; one that could match Mai's. She held the floating card in the palm of her hand. It started to spin, and she lightly let her hand move away from the card.  
  
"Noble Scarlet!" said Skuld, the card started to shine brightly, and there was a flash of white light. A white ribbon came out of the card, and it started to swirl. There Noble Scarlet came out, hands up, and eyes closed. Her eyes snapped open, and her wing unfolded. Noble Scarlet then did a giggle, and waves a hello. Skuld did a anime sweat drop at that action. Mai then did a smirk, another plan came into her little mind.  
  
"Why don't we bet our deck leaders. Who ever wins, could keep the other's deck leader. Deal?" said Mai. Skuld did a face of worry, then looked up at her angel.  
  
| What happens if I lose, and my angel is gone? Would I live? Or would I die? |  
  
"What, are you chicken of losing you wittle card?" said Mai, putting her hands on her hips. Noble Scarlet's face went serious, and she looked down at Skuld.  
  
"YOUR ON!" said Skuld, Mai smirking. She can't wait to have that powerful card in her collection of winged creatures, and females.  
  
"I'm going first," said Skuld, fanning out her five cards.  
  
"I'm placing one card face down," she said, and she threw that card to the ground.  
  
"And I'll do the same, except I'm powering up this card up with a magic card," said Mai, and she held up the hidden card in her hand, and blew at it, then it fell to the ground in front of her lightly. Light blue feathers of the Harpy Lady swirled around it, and there appeared a huge face down card. Soon it was glowing from the power up.  
  
"I'm going to attack that card! By revealing, Dark Witch( 1800/1700 )!" said Skuld, and the card turns face up. With a shower of white sparks, that witch appeared. She also twirls her red spear in her fingers as a wand. "Go Dark Witch!" said Skuld, and the witch thrusts it's glowing, golden sparking, spear at the face down card, revealing Harpy Lady equipped with Rose Whip( 1600/1700 ).  
  
( What I found out, is that there is no such card called rose whip. I think so anyway. So I replaced it's magical abilities with that of Electro-Whip. M'kay? )  
  
The Harpy Lady did her screeching cry, and in a puff of feathers, it was gone.  
  
Skuld - 4000  
  
Mai - 3800  
  
"Are you sure about the 'I'll defeat you' gag?" said the mocking Skuld. Mai just scowled.  
  
"Can it," is all she said.  
  
"Ooooou, I'm scared!" said Skuld, now being over confident. As Noble Scarlet picked a card out for Skuld.  
  
"Alrighty, I want to get this little party over with. I place two cards face down, in defense mode," said Skuld.  
  
"I'll play Harpy Lady quipped with Cyber Shield and Rose Whip ( 1900/1700 ). Attack Dark Witch!" said Mai, while Skuld did a small 'eep'.  
  
Skuld - 3900  
  
Mai - 3800  
  
"And that's not all," said Mai, with a smirk.  
  
"Oh great," said Skuld.  
  
"I play Harpy's Feather Duster! I know you have some kind of trap or magic card over there!" said Mai, as the Deck Leader Harpy Lady grew a pair of extra wings on her back. It screeched and the wings flapped, making it rain light blue feathers all over them. Her Polmerization Card disappeared like dust.  
  
"Oh kami-sama, no!" said Skuld. Now Skuld can't summon her best monster, St. Joan. Skuld bit her lip lightly as she looked at her cards.  
  
"Then I'll place one card face down," said Mai, in a it-is-very-simple  
  
"Okay then.. I'll play Fearie's Gift( 1400/1000 ) in attack mode. Plus, power it up with Elve's Light!(2200/800)" said Skuld.  
  
"Attack Harpy Lady!" said Skuld, and the fearie raised up her wand.  
  
"Not so fast kiddo," said Mai.  
  
"Reveal the magic card, Harpy Lady!" commanded Mai. Harpy Lady did a screeching reply, and the card lifted it's self up.  
  
"Activate Despell!" she said, and Skuld gulped.  
  
"Oh.crap." said Skuld, as her Fearie's Gift started to glow; then spheres of light escaped from her body. Her attack power and defense went to the original status(1400/1000).  
  
"End turn, then," said Skuld, sighing once more.  
  
"Harpy Lady! Attack that puny fearie will ya'?" said Mai, and the fearie did a little gasp, as the Harpy Lady did a slash of her rose whip. The poor fearie was reduced to fearie dust.  
  
"Then, I'll play my last Harpy Lady, with Elegant Egotist. Creating, Harpy Lady Sisters! ( 1950/2100 )" she said, Skuld then went limp.  
  
"Attack that card face down!" said Mai, then Skuld smiled. The three sisters flew off at their target, and they all punched, or scratched the face down card. The card face down card revealed to be Forgiving Maiden( 850/2000 ).  
  
"HA!" said Skuld, and Mai did a 'humph'.  
  
Skuld - 3400  
  
Mai - 3750  
  
" Now, let's see. I'll place one card face down," said Skuld, then she drawn one more card, "Urk, no good cards!"  
  
Skuld then sighed, and Noble Scarlet pointed at Cure Mermaid.  
  
"Oh! Yes! Didn't see that one," said Skuld, and she smiled.  
  
"I'll place this one in attack mode!" said Skuld, and she threw that card. It started to spin, becoming a card of white light. Then it formed into the Cure Mermaid( 1500/800 ), she was playing with her hair, and she smiled.  
  
"Why that one? It has such a low attack power," said Mai, but all Skuld can do was smile.  
  
"You'll see!" said Skuld, while the mermaid was pouting because she was called an 'it'.  
  
"M'kay, your turn!" said Skuld, and Mai smirk. But wait, the Cure Mermaid was chanting something. Light shot up from her, and was infused with Noble Scarlet. Noble Scarlet looked refreshed, and was smiling, doing a small giggle.  
  
"Whoops, forgot to tell you! Cure Mermaid has an effect... When my turn is done, I get 800 life points! Ha ha!" said Skuld, then Mai, just crossed her arms, like it was no big deal.  
  
Skuld - 4200  
  
Mai - 3750  
  
"Harpy Lady Sisters! Attack Cure Mermaid!" said Mai, and Skuld smiled.  
  
"Not so fast! Let's show her what her winning prize is, Noble Scarlet!" said Skuld, and Noble Scarlet nodded. The card glowed and became a huge wall, that shows the reflection of the three bird sisters.  
  
"Mirror Wall!" said Skuld, beaming now. Mai growled, as her Harpy Lady Sisters attacked the wall.  
  
"And you know, that's not all," said Skuld.  
  
"Their attack points are reduced to half!" said Skuld, Mai looking enraged. Harpy Lady Sisters ( 975/2100 )  
  
"Harpy Lady in defense mode," said Mai, growling, while Skuld was celebrating with her comeback, with Noble Scarlet by her side, doing the same thing.  
  
"Cure Mermaid! Attack Harpy Lady Sisters!" said Skuld, and the mermaid was chanting quietly a little spell. There was a flash of light, and the three sisters were gone.  
  
Skuld - 4200  
  
Mai - 3225  
  
Mai did her drawing, and she smiled.  
  
"I'll play Empress Judge( 2100/1700 ) in attack mode, move Harpy Lady in attack mode. Then I'll use, Harpy's Feather Duster!" said Mai.  
  
"Oh kami-sama! NOT THAT AGAIN!" groaned Skuld, and she kicked the ground. Her Mirror Wall vanished into thin air, leaving her Cure Mermaid( 1500/800 ) and Forgiving Maiden( 850/2000 ) vulnerable.  
  
"Harpy Lady(1900/1700), attack Cure Mermaid!" said Mai, Harpy was speeding at her, and did a crack of her thorny whip; the mermaid did a shriek and she vanished as a splash of water.  
  
Skuld - 3800  
  
Mai - 3225  
  
"Then, Empress Judge, attack Forgiving Maiden!" said Mai. The Empress thrown her staff at the sitting maiden, and was twirling around like a boomerang. It hit the frightened maiden, and she soon vanished, with a scream left behind.  
  
| Should I just give up? |  
  
"Well, it's your turn. Move it already!" cried out and impatient Mai.  
  
"Hold your horses," said Skuld, as she drew a card. Her eyes went wide, what luck!  
  
"I'll place this card.... In attack mode!!" said Skuld, and she threw the card onto the ground. A magic circle of white formed on the ground below the twirling card, and it had odd lettering that Skuld couldn't even understand. At the rim of the circle, white light shot up, covering the card. A song could be heard, it was faint, but it became louder at each moment. The light disappeared, and there floating over the magic circle was the Wingweaver( 2750/2400 ). Strands of her purple hair was floating about, like there was a light breeze in the room. The magic circle vanished, and she landed on her bare feat.  
  
" Then I'll play a magic card! One that you played many turns ago, Despell! Heeheehee," said Skuld, as she held up the card in between her pointer finger and index finger, for the shocked Mai to see, and then Skuld threw it to the ground. The Harpy Lady shrieked, as her Cyber Shield, and Rose Whip turned into items of golden light. Soon they both left her in a very vulnerable state.  
  
"Wingweaver. Attack that stupid, annoying, hand cramping, Harpy Lady!" said Skuld, this duel has been such a long one( no kidding ). The Wingweaver sung a song in a language unknown to Skuld, but it did sound similar to her original language of the gods. It was enchanting and soothing, but to the harpy lady, it was a horrible screeching, that made her head seem to split open. She covered her ears, and was screeching for mercy. Then she turned into a puff of feathers.  
  
Skuld - 3800  
  
Mai - 1775  
  
"Ok, time to get serious. I place Empress Judge in Defense Mode, and place one card face down, in defense mode," said Mai.  
  
"Okay! Wingweaver, attack Empress Judge!" said Skuld, then Mai smiled a dark one, and she did a small laugh.  
  
"You fell for my trap! Acid Trap Hole! Good bye Wingweaver!" said Mai, as a hole appeared below the Wingweaver, filled with a green bubbling liquid. Skuld turned her head away, and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see her mystical being be tortured by the acid. Skuld sighed, and she draws a card. She looked over the card, Soul of Purity and Light. It looked quite similar to her Noble Scarlet, yet the hair style, skin color, and wings are quite different.  
  
"I take Dark Witch, and Forgiving Maiden out of the graveyard, and out of play. Then, I special summon this card face down, in defense mode. Then, I'll play one more card, face down," said Skuld, and Mai only watched in boredom.  
  
"I'll play Monstrous Bird in attack mode, and power it up with Follow Wind. ( 2300/2100 )" said Mai.  
  
"Now, Empress Judge! Attack that face down defense card!" said Mai, and Empress Judge begun to throw her staff.  
  
| Common... Try to attack now. no sudden decisions |  
  
Empress Judge threw her staff, twirling at her Soul of Purity and Light card. Skuld smiled.  
  
"Mirror Force!" cried out Skuld, and a huge mirror appeared before the face down card. The staff was reflected back, and it hit the Empress Judge, she doing a small cursing word in latin before she vanished, then the Monstrous Bird, which left behind a few brown feathers. The staff then got stuck into the stone wall, and soon vanished. Mai then growled, and 'humphed'.  
  
"Nyaha! I'll reveal my face down card now, Soul of Purity and Light ( 2000/1800 )! Now, go attack that Harpy, and then we could go home! With the exception of finding five more rose cards, " said Skuld. The card turned up, and a white shower of sparks appeared. A white ribbon then swirled around the card, and two angelic wings came out. Then a head with blond hair, next was pale arms, and soon the legs were seen. She had a transparent look to her. But she was shining with white light nevertheless.  
  
She held out her hands, palms faced up, and a white light 'string' swirled on them. In the middle of the swirl, a sphere of white light formed. The 'string' vanished, and the sphere went off at it's target. As soon as the ball touched the gaping Harpy Lady, it exploded into a white light. Nothing was left, and the battle was lost and won.  
  
"Hahahaha! I won! I won! Neeeee!" said Skuld, and she stuck her tongue out, making a raspberry sound.  
  
"Now, give the card up!" said Skuld, and Mai sighed, and she threw the rose card out to her. Then she took out her Harpy Lady Deck Leader. Skuld caught the rose card, and she puts it on top of her deck. She threw her deck up, and it disappeared.  
  
"I don't need that card. I already have a Harpy Lady," said Skuld, in a gentle way, noticing the card that Mai was looking at.  
  
"Yeah, but the deal--"  
  
"I don't remember any deal," said Skuld, acting like she is trying to remember something. Mai just smiled, a faint one.  
  
"Sorry about this, Rose Duelist, but I was ordered to carry out a plan, whether I lost or not! Guards!" yelled Mai, and from the darkened corners, a few men came out and grabbed Skuld at her arms. Noble Scarlet gasped, and she went off to help her goddess. Yet, a guard threw a spear at her, and it pierced her in her back. Noble Scarlet floated there, stunned. Blood started to leak from her back, and a few people gasped. Cards weren't suppose to have blood, they usually disappear after an attack like that. Skuld screamed in pain, as the same wound appeared on her back.  
  
"Well, well. I have just made a discovery. What every happens to your little Deck Leader, the same thing happens to you," said Mai, as she qued a few guards to throw their spears.  
  
"Noble Scarlet! I command you to get out of here, until I wish to summon you, or you are needed in another duel!" called out Skuld, gritting her teeth from the pain she had on her back. Noble Scarlet nodded, and her white ribbons swirled around her, and she soon vanished. The spear in her back dropped to the ground where the pool of Skuld's angel's blood is.  
  
"Prince Henry will be most pleased," said Mai, as she walked up to Skuld, looking in her right in the face.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Akina Tori: Didn't do a cliffy for a while!  
  
Urd: Is Skuld going to die?  
  
Keiichi: Is that even possible?  
  
Belldandy: It is actually, our bodies are immortal, but we can get hurt, and be an inch away from death.  
  
Urd: COOL!  
  
Belldandy: It is not cool Urd!  
  
Akina Tori: Well, see ya'! JA! 


	16. Skuld escapes, with a sore back!

Akina Tori: PLEASE FORGIVE ME!  
  
Urd: We won't forgive you.  
  
Belldandy: You are forgiven!  
  
Urd: NANI!?  
  
Keiichi: You should know your sister now.... *roll of eyes*  
  
Akina Tori: At the end of the year, the teachers seem to torture us with lots of reports. Oh well, atleast they make my writing skills just a tiny weenie better. I'll try to get on with the other stories as well.  
  
Urd: Less talking, more writing!  
  
Akina Tori: HAI!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
| Is this the end for me being a goddess? I pray to Kami-sama that I will be reincarnated as a goddess once again. My soul wouldn't stand to be locked in a human's body, let alone an animal. |  
  
Skuld thought to herself, as Mai look right straight in her sad brown eyes.  
  
" State your name prisoner, " said Mai.  
  
" Skuld, God--.. Just Skuld, " she said, it was about time someone asked her what her name was.  
  
" Well then Skuld, I hope you love being behind bars, for you might be executed my morning's light," said Mai, hiding her frown. Skuld was a worthy competitor, better than this blonde headed dope. ( hee hee )  
  
" N-NANI!? " yelled Skuld looked up.  
  
| Well, you said it to yourself Skuld you numb nut! This is the end for you! |  
  
The she paused at her thinking as Mai gave orders the two guards who held her captive.  
  
| I guess I'll never see Yugi again. I failed you Kami-sama.... What in Niflheim's name am I talking about? I'm a Goddess! They can never do this to me! Why haven't I thought of this before? Skuld you baka! I can use my angel |  
  
Then she growled at herself, as she tried to smack her head, but right now one of her arms isn't free.  
  
| You are stupid! I can't use my angel.. STUPID STUPID STUPID.. |  
  
" STUPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! ( no I didn't spell it wrong, it's just how she said it ) " she yelled out herself, a surge of power went into her body, then blasted outwards towards all of the surrounding guards, and Mai. Skuld just blinked as she stands there. Then said one simple word.  
  
" Cool "  
  
Then she ran off.  
  
( *listening ' Voodoo Child ' by Stevie Ray Von* )  
  
When Skuld didn't notice, is the puddle of blood left behind her. Since she was inflicted in the back where Noble Scarlet was punctured, her cloak got soaked with the crimson liquid and dripped the precious contents to the ground. Right now the clack it stuck her back practically because of the incident. Since Skuld is a goddess, she doesn't feel much of the pain now, and all it's doing now is stinging like a normal paper cut.  
  
Skuld stopped abruptly and she was in a dinning room with stain glass windows all over with angels, and one especially big one of a Harpy Lady.  
  
" Jeez, this lady is obsessed with that card, " Skuld said to herself as she heard yelling and ringing of bells all over the castle. Then Skuld smiled to herself, and she has a great idea on how to piss off the little betrayer.  
  
Skuld ran towards the huge glass window, and she crossed her arms like an ' X '. She lunged at the sparkling window, and it shattered at the first soft touch of the young goddess. If you were outside the sight was spectacular. The colorful pieces of glass with tailing behind her like a trailing of jewels left behind by a greedy thief that hit the jackpot. Skuld started to fly down towards the ground. To Skuld's luck, a mote surrounded the castle. She smiled to herself, but then became worried. Her vision, it started to become blurry, then to fussy, then to all out not able to see.  
  
Skuld landed limp into the water, and soon the clear waters were stained with her crimson blood. She started to fall into the depths of the water, until her eyes snapped open. She slightly shrieked from her surroundings changing from being in the sky, to now being under water. Skuld sighed, being a goddess has it's advantages for are not needed to be breath. The Skuld's eyes went wide; as she saw the trail of blood she left in the water, and the stinging sensation on her back. Oh wonderful, she is now wounded traveler looking for five more white cards just to get home for this spell, actually curse, is keeping her in this dimension.  
  
The shards of colorful glass are now landing in the water, sending a trail of bubbles behind them. Skuld sighed, and she hugged herself. A swarm of bubbles started to swirl around her, and when it passed, she was gone.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Akina Tori: Short yes, but I wanted to create a cliffy!  
  
Urd: So now..  
  
Belldandy: Review or do flames!  
  
Keiichi: Bye for now! 


	17. Skuld is reviving, Hello Isis!

Akina Tori: All right, here is the plan: I'll finish this first, and then finish all the other stories I had done. Then I'll do the sequel to this!

Urd: *cover's Akina's mouth* You didn't here anything!

Belldandy: Should I perform a memory spell?

Akina Tori: It would be a little hard over the Internet.

Keiichi: Well, you spoiled the surprise.

Akina Tori: Oh well.

-------------------------------------------------

Skuld appeared with wobbly legs; she is in luck that she is standing the puddle she is in. She leans on a wall for support, when she noticed a vine of white roses next to her. She looked down the alleyway they were growing, and it was a line against the brick wall, leading to a wooden door with black steal hinges.

" Interesting, " she said, as she slowly walked down the alleyway, with a few grunts of pain.

She opened the old wooden door, and peeks in. One half of the room looks like a pub, the other like a warm, welcoming home. What she notice that the men have patches of the white rose of York, the few women having brooches like Skuld. She weakly walks in, her trailing cloak leaving crimson blood. A few of the women gasped while one fainted because of the sight, while the others are giving pity at the pale skinned Skuld. All they had to do was look at the white brooch she had, and two of the men helped her.

" I guess you're the chosen one, " said a man who walked up in front of her.

He had white hair with a red suit. Skuld's eyes went wide when she remembered the stories of Yugi's adventures at night a while ago.

| What was his name? Pegasus! Yes Pegasus.... Oh Kami-sama, does he still have that eye...thing....? |

Skuld sighed in relief when she saw two normal eyes, not one that is made out of gold.

" I'm Pegasus Crawford, a noble of the Yorks. Hmmmmm, what happened to you? " asked Pegasus.

" One word.... " she said as she was lead to a chair, " Betrayal. "

She leans her head back and sighs when she had the chance of relaxation instead of running and beating up stupid people who have the key of leading her home. If only they had phones here, she would be able to make her own time warp with permission from Heaven

" Hmm. Your naive as well as very young. Never trust those withered red roses, " said the Noble Crawford, and he returned to the pub half.

" Are you alright? " asked a young woman's voice, sort of filled with that traditional 'motherly love'. Skuld leaned forward and looks at the young woman who looks like an Egyptian more than a European.

__

" Malik also had a sister. I think she dueled against Kaiba on the blimp. She was mysterious, but is nice. I think her name was Ishizu, " said Yugi.

" Uh-huh, " said a half asleep Skuld.

" My name is Isis. I help out the wounded in this hide out, " said Isis.

" You mean there were others!? " asked Skuld, leaning forward.

" You didn't know that? " asked Ishizu as she helped Skuld up out of the chair.

" No... " said Skuld, shaking her head.

" Now you know, " said Isis, while she leads Skuld to a back room.

" Take off you cloak, " said Isis, and Skuld just unclipped her brooch, and the crimson stained cloak fell to the ground.

" Well... take off your clothes, I need to see the wound! " said Isis. Skuld spun around.

" WHAT ARE YOU NUTS!? " she yelled. Isis just simply stares, and Skuld sighed. She got her arms out of the spaghetti strabs, and left the bottom half on, then took off her white shirt, showing Isis her bareback. She took her long ebony black hair and moved it over her left shoulder. On the lower part of her back was a huge bleeding gash, and Skuld shuddered from the stinging pain since it was open in the air. Isis just put some water on it, and then bandaged it up.

" Do you have any Ice Cream? " asked Skuld.

" Ice..... Cream? " asked Isis with a confused look. Skuld sighed, she had to heal the old fashion way, and get her magic back very slowly. This stinks.

" Never mind, " said Skuld. Isis handed her a new peasant outfit, which consisted of a rope for a belt, and a brown dress with long sleeves.

" I'll try and wash this for you, it'll take about a day for it to be ready. Besides, you should rest until your next battle, " said Isis.

" Oh, and you'll need this back, " she said, and she tossed the white rose brooch to Skuld. Skuld caught it, and then she looked at it.

" Will I ever wake up from this nightmare? " asked Skuld to herself.

-------------------------------------

Akina Tori: There you have it folks! See ya for now..


	18. So much for a hide out

Akina Tori: Sorry it took so long, first I went to Hawaii, then there was the sundden chance of moving down south, and then be freakin' school..  
  
Urd: Meaning, she left us.  
  
Akina Tori: I don't own squat, so let's get on with writing, and you reading!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Skuld peaked out of the wooden doorway, to see the girls who have faint from her blood now revived, and were also chattering about. Skuld could smell a strong scent of alcohol, of course, near the bar side of the room. Skuld walked out of the healing room, as she pinned her brooch on the front of her brown dress.  
  
Skuld just sat down in one of the over stuffed chairs, and watched the crowd talk, laugh, drink, and yell in the room.  
  
Suddenly women surrounded Skuld, while she just looked at them in a confused way.  
  
"What?" she snapped.  
  
"We were wondering… What's it like to duel those Red Card duelests," said one.  
  
"Yeah, we heard they were the best of the best!" another continued.  
  
"I want to know what happened to you," said what seemed like the oldest. Skuld just sighed.  
  
"Alright.. Don't go gossiping on it, ok?" said Skuld, with a sigh.  
  
"We won't," all of the women replied in a chime, and then Skuld told them.  
  
She told them about her first battle with Tea, the hooded figure when she entered Tristan's castle. When she got to her hurt back, she didn't give the full detail about her angel. She just told them someone stabbed her in the back with their spear, which was practically true.  
  
Each the women exchanged looks, and did a few silent "wow"s. She even exchanged a few tips on how to duel, like relying and asking to their deck leaders for advice on what to do, and to power up their cards when they get the chance.  
  
For once, Skuld was able to have a little fun on this "curse".  
  
Until an incident happened.  
  
"So, which card now? Mystical Elf, or Harpy Lady?" asked the older woman.  
  
"Harpy Lady is the one needed in power-uping," corrected Skuld, and a few woman giggled.  
  
"I see your having fun," said Isis, behind her chair. Skuld just looked up.  
  
"You can say--" before Skuld could answer, there where huge bangs on the wooden door. A few women gasped, while the men turned around in their chairs to see what was happening.  
  
Three more large bangs, and the wooden door came down easily.  
  
The people where shadowed, but Skuld could tell their male, because of their broad shoulders. The middle one, who seemed to have large spiky hair, did a single hand movement and, what Skuld could tell now since they were in the light, where armored guards.  
  
"Find the Rose Duelest, and capture her. I would prefer if she was alive!" commanded a baritone voice.  
  
The bearers of a white rose scattered off, some hid in rooms, others went off summoning their deck leaders to fight off the guards. Yet Isis didn't hesitate to pull Skuld out of the chair, and lead hid her by a wall.  
  
"Malik! Malik, where are you?" Isis hissed out, as her eyes lied onto a young boy who has blonde hair, and violet eyes similar to Isis's. This young boy was fighting off a few guards with his deck leader, Orion the Battle King. Then the young boy turned around at Isis's words, running towards her with a huge grin.  
  
"Sister! Did you see me? I actually made some guards go away!" said this young boy named Malik.  
  
"Yes I did, but it's now time to go. Common', we don't have much time," said Isis, as she looked around in a paranoid way, and quickly ran a few steps towards a split in two direction. Left or Right. Isis looked both ways, and went down the right.  
  
"Common' you two!" she exclaimed, and as if at queue, the boy named Malik and Skuld followed Isis.  
  
The three ran down the long hall way of bricked walls, and moist, pure dirt as the ground. They reached an old, decaying wood trap door up at the ceiling with wooden stairs. Isis climbed the stairway carefully and opened up the trap door, releasing light into the hallway, seeing as the dark clouds have parted. Isis then reached the true ground, and beckoned Malik to come next. He did as he was told, and Skuld was next.  
  
She heard yelling echoing down to where she was. Guards were coming, and fast. Skuld quickly went up stairs, and shuts the trap door with a huge "BOOM!".  
  
Then she started to chant an old language that seems to be here since the beginning of time. To Malik and Isis, it was a beautiful song. One that the words seemed like a flowing river, with sentences that seemed never ending.  
  
The trap door suddenly glowed with different letter that neither of the two siblings can understand, but each letter, or word, seemed like a beautifully carved artwork.  
  
Then Skuld was finished, and she just made a complex spell that will make no one exit or enter from this trap door; unless she comes back here in present day time to release the spell.  
  
"So, I finally scared you out," said that same baritone voice earlier. The three spun around to see the adversary against the Yorks.  
  
"YAMI!?" yelled out Skuld, as she approached the male who looks like the one she spoken until she was at least a foot away.  
  
"How did you get here? Were you the one who planned this? Ooooooooh, once you take me out of here, your going to get your butt whooped all the way down to Niflheim!" bellowed Skuld, while the Yami-looking person didn't even flinched.  
  
"I'm not the one you think called Yami, but I am called Prince Henry Tutor, even to you," he said, with deadly venom dripping from his voice, and Skuld did a face fualt.  
  
"Your.. Not Yami? Eep," said Skuld, and she backed up a few steps. Suddenly the cards Witch of the Black Forest and Orion the Battle King appeared behind Skuld.  
  
"Skuld! Go, NOW! We'll handle him while you escape!" cried out Isis.  
  
"Yeah Ms.Rose Duelist--Lady, we've got your back!" called out Malik, with a childlike smile. Skuld just smiled back, and she took off to the right at full sprint, not looking behind.  
  
At least a half an hour later, she made to a beach, and she stepped on it's white foamed shore. She looked back behind her, and she could've sworn to hear a young child's yell of "NO!"; that was filled with pain and fury.  
  
"I'll come back, don't worry," said Skuld, and the water grew around her, swarming all around her until she was completely covered. Then she vanished into her dimension of Hyperspace, leading her to her next town.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Akina Tori: Aaaaaaawww… So sad!  
  
Belldandy: Dear Skuld.. I hope she's alright.  
  
Urd: Who cares!  
  
Akina Tori: TaTa for now! I promise the next one will be sooner! Review pwease! 


	19. Why me?

Akina Tori: I told you I would update sooner. But I'll stop writing this story until I get ATLEAST 2 reviews. COMMON' PEOPLE! Even if you don't have an account, and are the silent readers, please review. It gives the author encouragement and the will to continue the story. If you have no reviews, than you have no reason to write. I know I sound like a begging git, but I am damn serious.  
  
Urd: Just get on with the story.  
  
Akina Tori: Shut it, then I will continue.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Skuld reappeared into the middle of the town from a puddle. Yet, she noticed that nobody was out. The town was completely deserted, and that made her very paranoid.  
  
She started to wonder around, glancing behind her shoulder to see if anyone was behind her, yet there was no one.  
  
She stopped herself from talking to herself, for she doesn't want to disturb the silence, because she feels if she speaks at least one word, she's afraid someone will jump at her.  
  
That's how paranoid she is.  
  
Skuld noticed though, eyes peeking out through the windows, or doors creaking open to see who was out. Then she gasped, stepping back.  
  
There she saw a sign, declaring about her being the rose duelist, how she betrayed them and went to the side of the White Rosed Yorks. It even included a picture of her, her divine signs and all.  
  
She couldn't believe how her life was turning out. Everything ruined. Now she knows what it is like to be a first class goddess. She doesn't understand how Belldandy can live with this much worry.  
  
Yet, her sister was trained under the kind hearted Celeste. Maybe that's how her sister was able to survive this?  
  
Skuld couldn't take it anymore anyway. She ran straightforward down the cobblestone path. There, left and right, was more signs about her. All hand written, all had drawings, all had information on them. She closed her eyes and ran faster, then into an alley.  
  
She sighed in relief to see there were no signs in the dark alleyway; if she did she swore she was going to go insane in this world.  
  
Then she felt cold water dump onto her head, and she looked up.  
  
"Get out of here you traitor!" an old woman shouted at her window, and she slipped back into the building, bucket and all. Skuld rushed out of the alleyway, and into the streets.  
  
A breeze blew by now, and she was shivering now. She hugged herself, and tried to produce heat from her magic.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
She looked at her hands for a moment, and then hugged herself again, trying to produce a simple spell into heat.  
  
Nothing.  
  
All she felt was cold, hurt, and saddened.  
  
She looked down at her feat to find a small rock, and she kneels down near it. She closed her eyes, and held her hands above the rock. She envisioned the rock light as a feather, knowing it wanted to fly, and seeing it levitate.  
  
She opened her eyes, and was now at the verge of tears.  
  
The rock didn't levitate at all. The simplest of all spells was levitating something, the second spell trick that she learned when turning into a true goddess. Yet, she was just as pathetically weak as she just came down to this wretched planet to see what happened to her two sisters.  
  
"WHY!?" she yelled up, as she curled herself more while holding her hands on her head. Not she started to think.  
  
The last spell was a level eight spell, which was one of the most advanced spells there was on a scale of one to ten. Level ten being the highest, level one being the smallest (i.e.: levitating, tattooing, simple restoration etc.). Also, during this time period, she was never registered as true goddess with a license, and there was no ice cream.  
  
Now she was just as powerless as a mortal, except for the fact she teleport anytime she wanted with her medium, water.  
  
"Stop crying over yourself now Skuld. Get a hold of yourself. You have to get all of the cards, or you'll be a mortal as long as you live," she told herself. Since she was a divine being, one of the basic things she was able to get was eternal life, unless she was stabbed in the heart, have loss of blood, or any other way that can kill a mortal, she can die. As far as she doesn't kill herself, she'll be living here for a very long time if she doesn't collect those cards.  
  
Skuld stood up now, as she had another light of hope. She *will* get all of those cards, and *nobody* was going to stop her. Nobody.  
  
She walked into the alley way again, and looked up at the window.  
  
"You filthy woman! HOW DARE YOU SPLASH WATER ONTO ME YOU HELL SENT DEMON!" Skuld cried up at the window, getting out her anger, yet forming a plan.  
  
"Why you!" the old woman came out again, with her bucket, and splashed out more water. While the water was falling, Skuld reached out her hand, and concentrated as hard as she can. The water grew more in size and swirled around her. When she was fully engulfed with the water, she had disappeared, and the water just splashed onto the cracks of the cobble stone pathway down the alley.  
  
The old woman just merely gaped at what happened.  
  
Skuld reappeared into a, what she thought, was a kitchen in a sink. She sighed in relief to see the kitchen was empty. She forgot that was unable to fly anymore, meaning last she landed into the sink, her bear feat up to her ankle now wet, again.  
  
She jumped off the counter, and she over to the exit, opening the door ever so slightly. When she saw the cost was clear, she quickly went out of the kitchen, and into the hall.  
  
Skuld walked slowly down, every once in a while she would close her eyes and spread her sense out, feeling for any souls, any presence. Nothing, yet at the front gates, or in the upper floor. There was only two, what it seemed, in a large room, sitting down. Both of the souls seemed very familiar, and she opened her eyes again; then continues with her journey.  
  
Then the hallway lead to a huge room, like she radared, and heard two voices, again what she felt. Both of them were familiar.  
  
"I'm sure we'll find her. I've heard you were close on capturing her over at a town across the sea," said one voice, which sounded like Jou's, yet with no Brooklyn accent.  
  
"Yes. We caught many members of the York's forces, so their defense is very down. That does not mean we relax just yet. That duelist is fairly advanced, and knows what she is doing. Yet, she can be very naïve at times," said the baritone voice she had hated ever since she came to grant Yugi's wish.  
  
"How fast does she travel?" asked the Jou incarnation.  
  
"Very fast. We do not know how though. We have been getting clues on how. Every where she has been too had water, and over when I first met her over at Tristan's fort, there would be some sort of puddle of water," said, who is the second incarnation of Yugi, or Yami.  
  
"So she travel's by water?" asked the other.  
  
"Uh..no.. Really?" mumbled Skuld with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"That is our hypothesis, yes," said the spiked hair one.  
  
"Thanks for warning us, Yugi," said the Jou looking one (Skuld peeked out of the corner just to see a little bit). She could hear wooden chairs sliding on stone, and the two men standing up.  
  
"Your welcome, Joey. Good luck," said Prince Henry, known as Yugi to this person named Joey.  
  
"Have a safe trip Yugi," said Joey, and she can hear one pair of footsteps echoing off. Skuld did her simple mind trick of finding where everyone was. She couldn't find the prince, so she spreads her mind out wider. At last she has found him, and he was riding off with too goons by his side, riding as well. Skuld opened her eyes, and she smiled to herself smugly. Now she was to appear.  
  
"Yes dear Joey, you'll need that good luck," Skuld bellowed out, and she can hear the man stopping his pace.  
  
"Where are you Rose Duelist!?" cried out Joey.  
  
"I think you should know my name by now, since I already told it to one of you Red Cards. Yet, I forget who," said Skuld.  
  
"Coward! Get out of your hiding place! That was an Order from Lord Joseph!" Joey cried out.  
  
Skuld did as she was told, and she stepped out of the shadowy hallway. Joey took in the sight he saw. Skuld's hair was all messy, and the ribbon that held her hair up was gone. The clothing that she wore was a long brown dress of long sleeves, with a yellow rope to tie around her waist. The only accessory on her was her white rose brooch. You could see she has been out in the cold, since her fingertips were red, along with her nose and the tips of her bare feet toes.  
  
Skuld took out her deck that was being held by the rope.  
  
"You know all the stuff. If I win, I get your card. If I loose, you get all my cards," declared Skuld, as she started to shuffle. She pulled the top card off to reveal her Deck Leader, and her Angel, Noble Scarlet.  
  
"Deal," said Joey, pulling out his Deck Leader.  
  
They both threw there cards out in synchronize fashion. The cards stopped abruptly when they reached at least two feet away from that master/mistress, and glowed.  
  
Joey's card turned into flames, which formed into a bonfire. The fire formed into a person, and there was revealed the Flame Swordsman.  
  
Skuld's card glowed white, and formed into white ribbons, swirling up. From the tornado of white ribbons appeared angelic wings and peach skinned arms, a head filled with blonde hair, eyes of blue, until a young teen looking angel appeared from the waste up, with the waste down the swirl of white ribbons as her "clothing". It was unusual to see Noble Scarlet in front of her, instead stead of coming from her back, but nevertheless, she was glad she was able to see her angel again.  
  
"Noble Scarlet? Can you hear me? Can you still take commands from me?" asked Skuld, and Noble Scarlet turned around. She did a silent, cheery smile of reassurance to her host, as to reply in a 'yes'. Skuld sighed in relief.  
  
Joey just stood there in a confused manner, one reason was from the new type of card, the other from Skuld speaking to it like it was one of her personal friends.  
  
"Alright," said Joey, while fanning out five cards, Skuld doing the same.  
  
"It's time to DUEL!" they both cried out, and the deck leaders took their stance.  
  
What will be the outcome?  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Akina Tori: Alrighty, that's it. I nice little cliffy to get you insane. X3  
  
Belldandy: Are you sure that was a nice thing to do?  
  
Akina Tori: OF COURSE! I haven't done a cliffy in a while.  
  
Urd: "A while" is an understatement.  
  
Akina Tori: Remember: review if you want me to continue! Then, and only then I can continue. Ja ne. 


End file.
